


Saeran's Possession

by 707irl, MichiMichiHachiko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saeran is a terrible person. Don't try this at home kids, Sexist Language, Smut, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMichiHachiko/pseuds/MichiMichiHachiko
Summary: The story starts on Ray Route day Nine. In the game, this is a phonecall you have with Saeran where he asks who you would leave Mint Eye with, hypothetically. I have it as text messages in this story.This story gets very graphic. It's violent, sexual, and abusive. It is not in any way a healthy relationship. It's extremely triggering for many situations. Read at your own risk.What would happen if you left with Saeran and Ray was gone? Keep reading to find out. Or don't and save yourself.God7 recommends repenting before and after reading.





	1. I'd leave with you, Saeran

Several hours pass with no word from Saeran, when your phone lights up with a message.

Saeran: [It's me.]  
Saeran: [I wanted to ask you something.]

[Yes?]

Saeran: [If it was possible for you to leave this place, would you leave?]

[Only if it could be with you.]

Saeran: [Me?]  
Saeran: [Not your lovey-dovey Ray?]

[I care about Ray but I like who you are now.]

Saeran: [If you're joking, it isn't funny.]

[Do you think I’m in the position to joke like that?]

Saeran: [I can't leave here. Don't try to make me hope for the impossible dream.]  
Saeran: [Anyway, I've said what I wanted to say to you.]  
Saeran: [If you have nothing more to say, then bye.]

[Well, whatever you want. I’ll stay by your side.]

Saeran: [Thanks for letting me listen to your dreams.]

[What do you mean?]  
[Saeran?]


	2. A Test of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written as a roleplay between two people. I've done a little editing but it's still going to read like one. 
> 
> Saeran's part is second person POV and MC's is first person.

The door to your room opens at an unusual hour.  
“Wake up,” Saeran orders.

I stir a bit in my bed before sitting up, rubbing my eyes.  
“Something wrong?” He never comes around this early.

Stalking over to the bed, he grabs you, a crazed look on his face.  
"Get up," he commands. "Don't ask questions."

“I’m up! I’m up!” I immediately reply as he reaches me, jumping out of bed to the side opposite of him, looking him in the eyes.

"Wha-" he pauses for a moment. "Get dressed. Pack a small bag of essentials."  
He sits on the bed.  
"Quickly."

“Why?” I ask hesitantly, even as I make my way towards the dresser. “Where could you possibly want to take me?”

"I told you not to ask questions."  
He crosses his arms, glaring at the wall.

Letting out a long sigh, I open an all but empty drawer. I didn’t take much with me to Magenta so I don’t have much to pack.  
“I really don’t have much other than a tooth brush,” I comment as I throw it in my purse. “What else would I need?!”

"Are you finished, then?" he asks, standing up. You see he has a bag with him as well.

I look him over for a moment - hardly able to even comprehend the situation.  
“Saeran, are we really going to leave Magenta?”

"Shut up and listen to me, or I swear to god I will knock you unconscious."

“R - right. I’m sorry.” I quickly gather my few belongings then collect myself by his side.  
“I got everything...” I say softly, looking towards the ground.

"Good," his hand finds yours and leads you out of the room. His hold isn't gentle by any means, but it's the first time he's held your hand as Saeran. He urges you to stay quiet behind him as he expertly traverses the halls through Mint Eye.

I allow myself to smile slightly as we make our way through the labyrinth of Magenta. It’s not too long before I realize I’m squeezing his hand back much more tightly than intended.

You recognize the door he takes you through as you both step out into the garden where you once walked with Ray. His calculating eyes don't stop to admire the flowers as Ray would have, but rather looks right past them.  
“I didn’t expect to see you out in the garden,” are Rika’s words, although her expression isn’t one of surprise.

My grip on Saeran’s hand tightens and I nervously move behind him, trying my best to hide the bag I packed.

"Savior," Saeran gasps. He hadn't expected to see his savior on their way out. "What’re you doing out here?"  
“I could ask you the same thing, Saeran,” she steps towards you both as she speaks. “Why did you bring your ‘toy’ out into the garden?”  
Saeran hesitates, his hold on your hand loosening.

"He said that if I was good he'd let me have some fresh air," I timidly blurt out, briefly meeting Rika's gaze before turning back to Saeran, "Right, Saeran?"

Realizing you're trying to cover for him, Saeran scoffs. He doesn't need his toy to protect him. He's the strong one. Shaking his head, he faces Rika, holding your hand firmly once more.  
"We're leaving. If anyone gets in our way, I'll kill them. So don't try anything foolish."

Inching closer to Saeran, I nervously look back and forth between him and Rika. I have no idea what he's planning, but there’s no other choice but to trust him. "Saeran, are you sure about this?" I ask softly.

He turns to you, giving a look that either says, "Shut up," or "Trust me," maybe both.

“I know what you’re capable of, Saeran. You’re strong and fierce,” Rika’s sweet, gentle voice has a coldness that sends chills down your spine. "I didn’t think you were capable of betraying me, though. I thought after being betrayed by V and your brother, you’d never go down that path.”  
Saeran flinches as though he'd been struck. Being compared to those two hurts him more than anything.

Rika’s words are getting to him. I need to stop this before he changes his mind about leaving.  
"Saeran, ignore her," I mutter under my breath as I tug at his hand. "Let's just go."

Saeran is brought back by your words, even if he's annoyed. You're not the one in charge here, he is. Damn, is he really so weak that he needs help from his toy..? No. Fuck that.  
He moves to walk around Rika, intentionally bumping into her shoulder as he passes, nearly knocking her over. His gaze looks onward as he leads you both out of the garden, ignoring the shocked cries of his once-precious savior behind.

I keep my head down as Saeran leads us out of the garden, staying as close as possible to him without tripping.  
Once we’re out of earshot of Rika, I finally look up at him. I’m reassured by his fearless expression, but still confused with his sudden change of heart concerning the cult he had so much faith in.  
“Saeran, what’s next?” I whisper. “Are they really just gonna let us walk out?”

Laughing, Saeran stops walking and turns to face you.  
"Who do you think will stop me? I'm the strongest here, aren't I? Or have you lost your faith in me?" His gaze is piercing as he meets your eyes with his own.

I inhale sharply as his cool, confident tone fills my stomach with butterflies.  
“Of - of course not,” blushing, I avert my eyes to the ground. “I’m just nervous is all. But I trust you.”

Turning back around, he's full of confidence again. Not that he wasn't already. He doesn't need that toy of his to reassure him. If he wants to, he can leave her behind, but he deserves a toy to play with.  
After walking around the building to the parking lot, there’s a sleek, black vehicle parked in the shade away from the others that Saeran leads you to. He presses a button in his pocket, unlocking the doors.  
"Get in," he commands.

“Oh! Oh cool!” Smiling with excitement, I approach the passenger side. As my hand reaches the handle, I hesitate. “Oh um, you know how to drive, right Saeran?”

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" he snaps. "You can stay here, if you don't trust my driving."  
He grins widely, daring you to make a foolish decision as he gets into the driver's seat.

“No! No!” I open the door and slide into the car next to him. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid question. I’m sorry.”

Saeran grabs your chin as you sit down next to him.  
"You're right. It was," he pulls your chin towards him, giving you a rough kiss before letting you go. "But I'm in a good mood, so I'll let it go for now."  
He grins wickedly as starts the engine. The interior ambient lights glowing both on the dash and underfoot.

“Th - thank you..” I whisper, unsure how to respond as his kiss leaves me breathless. I blink at him, blushing as I watch him switch gears. God, he looks good behind the wheel in his sleek, black suit. He catches me admiring him in the corner of his eye, so I quickly turn my gaze out the window, while letting out a deep sigh.


	3. Rika's Apartment

After several hours of driving, you arrive at an unfamiliar place.   
"We're here," Saeran gets out, already walking ahead of you.

“Wh-where are we?” I ask softly, trying hard not to do or say anything to trigger a bad mood.

"It's my savior's old place. I suppose you wouldn't recognize it," he leads you to the elevator, stepping inside. "We'll stay here."

“Oh, right.” I follow him on to elevator, standing as close to him as possible. “But um, aren’t you afraid she’ll find us here?”

"Princess," he chuckles as he leads you to Rika's door. "Did you just ask me if I'm afraid?"   
The door clicks open as the correct code is entered. Saeran flicks the light on to reveal a dusty, but otherwise clean, apartment.  
"I knew that idiot V would keep the utilities running in this place."

I step into the apartment, still staying close to Saeran. It's been so long since I’ve been outside of Magenta that I can't shake a need to be cautious.   
"What if he has some sort of home security active?" I ask, looking around nervously. "Wha - what about that?" I point to a CCTV camera just above the door way.

As soon as the door shuts behind you, he grabs you by the waist and hovers over you as if you're in the midst of a dance.   
"You're asking a lot of stupid questions today. Have you forgotten who's in charge here? Hmm? Maybe I need to remind you," his hand slides down your arm, past your shoulder, brushing your hair away from your neck.

"Sa-Saeran..." I breathe, looking into his eyes. His confidant demeanor makes me feel weak in the best possible way. He’s obviously not afraid of anything or anyone.   
"I'm sorry I.." His power over me leaves me at loss for words.

"That's right," he speaks the words against your skin. "You shouldn't doubt me so easily. I have everything under my control," His hot breath on your neck is replaced by his teeth as they sink into your skin. Saeran doesn't hold back as he sucks on the spot, marking you as much as possible.

"Ah... forgive me... " I whimper. Closing my eyes, I resist the urge to push him away. A wave of dizziness suddenly falls over me and I grab on to Saeran as my knees give way.

Saeran catches you before you hit the floor. He releases his hold on your neck, muttering about how weak you are as he lays you on the bed.   
In the next moment, he’s starting up the computer and getting a workstation set up for himself. There’s no time to waste if he’s going to stay a step ahead of that annoying redhead, who likely knows something’s up by now.

This isn’t a random dizzy spell. I can’t remember the last time I drank or ate anything. The lack of nourishment in my uneventful room at Magenta is one thing, but the last 24 hours have taken a lot out of me.  
“Saeran... Can I please have some water?” I ask, trying my hardest to not sound like I’m nagging him.

Saeran hardly heard the soft request from you, but was still annoyed by it.   
“I’m not your servant, idiot. If you want some water, go get it yourself. I have work to do.”

Feeling stupid for expecting any more of a response from him, I consciously sit up on the bed, steadying myself as I slide off of it. Slowly, I stumble over to the fridge, opening the door before slamming it shut again.   
"Uh... Saeran, I hate to bother you," I’m panting as I distance myself away from the fridge. "But I think the fridge died at some point after Savior left. It's full of bugs."

"Fuck," he mutters. "Check the apartment for any other broken appliances. Anything else that needs repairing and make a list for me," Saeran rubs his temple, annoyed. Getting out his phone, he steps out into the hall to make a quick phonecall.

Flinching as the door slams, I briefly stare at the spot where Saeran has disappeared before shaking my head to run to the sink for a drink of water. After gulping down countless glasses of water, I head back to the bed, throwing myself back on it.   
I'll just rest for a moment before I clean and make that list. But before I realize it, I’m nodding off to sleep.

Saeran steps back into the room, scoffing when he sees that you've fallen asleep on the bed. He continues his work at the computer until his phone buzzes in his pocket, signaling him to leave the room once more. He steals a quick glance at you from the corner of his eye before he walks out of the apartment.

With a sharp inhale, I suddenly sit up, awoken by the sound of the door slamming yet again.   
“Saeran?” I call out to no reply. Sighing deeply, I hug my knees to my chest. A sudden, irrational fear strikes me that he’s leaving me behind to be discovered by Rika. Quickly, I jump off the bed and practically fly across the apartment. Expecting to find the door locked, I forcefully swing open the door, almost losing my balance in the process.   
“Saeran?!” I cry out again, on the verge of tears.

Saeran turns to you, only a few steps down the hall, with a dark grin on his face.   
"What's the matter?" He sounds amused, rather than concerned. "You sound frightened. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

“Uh no... I thought...” Blushing, I look down at my feet. “I thought you left me behind...”

His grin widens. Even here in the outside world, he sees that you can't stand the thought of him leaving you.   
"Go back inside and wait for me," he commands. "Don't let me catch you having another outburst like this, either. Do you want the neighbors to get suspicious?"

I timidly shake my head while backing into the apartment. “I’m sorry,” I whisper, pausing just before closing the door. “You’ll come back in soon though, right?”

Saeran continues down the hall without answering your question, a little extra spring in his step as he heads towards the elevator.

I leave the door open a crack, watching as he disappears behind the elevator doors. Once he’s gone, I return to the lonely apartment.   
Still terrified to be caught by myself, I shoot a worrisome look up at the CCTV. I have no idea whether or not it’s active, but I attempt to maneuver out of its view, just to be safe.  
Faced with nothing to do but wait for Saeran’s return, I decide to clean in an attempt to fight off my anxiety.

A few minutes later, Saeran walks through the door with a bag in hand. The smell of fried chicken fills your senses as he sits down with his meal and opens up the package.

Standing on a bare mattress, I quickly spin around from wiping dust off the shelves over the bed. I’d almost forgotten how hungry I am until that smell filled the small studio. I want to run towards him, but instead I kneel down on the mattress, fiddling with the hem of my skirt.  
"Oh you're back..." I try not to instantly mention the food, not wanting him to know how badly I need to eat something. "I um... threw the sheets in the wash."

“I thought you were anxious seeing me leave. Now that I’ve returned, you’re pretending not to care,” he takes a bite of chicken, chewing it slowly. “Stop telling me about your chores from across the room. Come sit next to me.”

"Of course I cared!" I cry, sliding off the bed. "I don't like it when you’re gone."  
Cautiously, I approach him - god the food smells good, but I’m afraid I’ll denied if I ask for any. Instead, I take a seat next to him, immediately looking down at my knees.

"Why are you staring at your knees when I'm right here?" His tone is annoyed as he eats another bite of food.

"Oh, um..." I quickly turn my head to him, fidgeting with the fabric of my skirt as my stomach rumbles. "Saeran, I need to eat something too," I turn away from him nervously. "Please..."

Saeran grabs your wrist, sneering at you. "What makes you think you get to ask things of me? We may be in a new place now, but I'm still your master."   
With your wrist still in his grasp, he places the fork in your hand, stabbing a bite of chicken with it. "Now feed it to me," he orders, letting go of your wrist.

My eyes start to glass over as I grasp the fork. I know he's enjoying torturing me like this and all I can do is give him what he wants.   
"I know I'm still just your... just your toy," my hand trembles as it approaches his lips. "It's just that.. it's been a few days and I'll keep getting dizzy spells if I don't have something soon."

"That's right," he coos, as he steadies your hand by placing his underneath. "You belong to me," Your other words have been ignored entirely.   
His eyes stay locked on you as he eats the bite from your hand, licking his lips at the glazed look in your eyes.   
He has you feed him several more bites until he feels satisfied. "That wasn't so bad, right? Haha! What a good girl," Saeran strokes your cheek, amused. "Hmm, this feels different. Praising you for good behavior. Do you like it?" he teases. "Maybe I should start calling you my pet. What do you think? Hmm? Shall I put a collar on you?" his fingers brush against your neck as he laughs darkly at his own suggestion. "Go ahead and eat the rest. You've earned it."  
There's a portion still left that's more than what you'd normally eat at Mint Eye.

I try to contain my excitement at his permission to finally have something to eat. I refrain from hugging him, but can't help smiling widely with gratitude. Maybe a pet is appropriate if a few words of praise along with some chicken gives me this amount of joy. It certainly is an upgrade from a toy.  
I quickly shove a few pieces in my mouth. It might as well be the best thing I’ve ever tasted, especially since it was given to me by Saeran. As I catch myself pigging out, I pause to look at him. "I'll be your pet, Saeran. I'll be whatever you want," My mouth is still partially full of food and my face is the deepest shade of red. "I know it doesn't matter what I want but, I like... I like belonging to you," As embarrassing as it is, it’s one hundred percent true. I never even considered trying to bring Ray back. Something about our relationship feels right to me. Being a complete masochist is likely part of that.

"Stop speaking with your mouth full of food. It's disgusting," Saeran scoffs as he gets up, walking over to work again at the computer. "You don't need to say such obvious things. Of course you'll do what I want, whether you like it or not doesn't matter."

I continue to blush as I watch him sit down and situate himself - admiring him before turning back to my food.  
"I'm sorry - I just got excited..." I softly admit, our backs turned to each other. "Thank you... for letting me eat."  
I finish in silence before starting to clean up. Once the chicken and to-go containers are in the trash, I wet a towel to wipe down the table. I’m trying my hardest not to make any noise, but all my efforts are in vain when I knock over a glass I left on the counter. It shatters instantly as it hits the ground.

"What the fuck?" Saeran's head snaps towards the source of the noise. "Goddammit. You're such a fucking klutz. Make sure you clean that up," he rubs his temple, irritated by the break in his focus. "Oh, and bring me that list I asked for."  
There's a lot to do and Saeran wants it done as soon as possible.

"I - I'm sorry!" I yelp, quickly getting down on my knees to pick up the glass. "Um," my heart starts racing as I hesitate, "I never made the list. I fell asleep and tried to take care of the dust first. I'm sorry."

You see a shadow cross Saeran's face as he watches you work on your knees, his eyes lingering on you for a moment before he turns back to the computer, shaking his head.   
"Get it done as soon as you've finished cleaning that up."


	4. Saeran's Pet

The light coming in from the window stings your eyes and wakes you from your deep sleep. Your body is tense and sore, covered with marks and bruises.  
"Good morning, my pet," Saeran sounds at once pleased and annoyed. From the look of it, he's been watching you sleep. "Don't tell me you're still tired. You've already slept in, again, like the lazy bitch that you are."  
It's been a few days now since you both arrived at the apartment. Every night he uses you for his entertainment before shoving you to the floor. Pets aren't allowed on the bed, after all.  
"If you hadn't been so eager to sleep through the morning, we could’ve had breakfast together. But you've missed it, as usual. So you better not complain to me about being hungry. It's your own fault for sleeping so long."

I blink my eyes awake to find him towering over me. There’s a slight chill running through my body and all I want to do is curl up at his feet and continue to sleep, but that would only piss him off.  
He’s right of course, I know I've overslept again. By the way the sun is hitting the apartment windows, I can tell it’s well past noon. It doesn't matter that it’s his fault for keeping me up with his twisted desires at insane hours of the night, since I would never dare complain. It’s just as much my fault for willfully embracing it all. Instead, I sluggishly bring myself to my knees, careful not to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I would have cooked for you,” I'm honestly much more upset with myself about a missed opportunity to do something for him, than missing out on eating breakfast.

Saeran chuckles. "Cook for me, hmm?" It's true that there's more food in the apartment now since the refrigerator has been repaired. "I'm surprised. Are you sure you know how?" he laughs.  
"You look like you want something, my pet," he teases. "Don't be shy. Tell your master what's on your mind."

I keep my head down, but my eyes instinctively dart up at him. There's an eerily calm tone to his voice that makes me uneasy. "No-nothing!" I stutter, before averting my eyes from him again. This is no doubt one of his traps. He doesn't care that I'm cold and feel gross. However, as I wrap my arms around myself, I reach the conclusion that he's going to do what he wants no matter how I respond. At least I can put ideas in his head as to what I need. He always comes around eventually. And right now, I need a shower.  
"Well can I - I mean, do you mind..." I have no idea why I'm much more nervous than normal, slightly trembling. "Please let me take a shower," I finally blurt out. "I promise to wash the way you like," I'm surprised he hasn't complained about my scent since we got here. Then again, he's been so preoccupied with the computer, that a lot of his usual sadistic behaviors have been dialed back a notch, at least until nighttime comes around.

Eyeing you suspiciously, Saeran leaves his seat to squat in front of you, using his fingers to force your gaze up to his. "You've never asked me permission for this before. This is one thing you've had freedom to do on your own," His eyes search your face before suddenly lighting up. "Ah," He grins. "You must want me to bathe you, hmm? Like a master does for his pet?" His voice sounds kind, but his eyes have darkened.

I feel my face become hot as I blush. “I can do it myself if you’re busy!” Before, we weren’t together 24/7 and now I figure I need permission for everything. “But I mean, if you want to do it yourself, you can.”

The grip on your chin tightens, just slightly, as the grin on his face turns to a sneer. "So you think I want to bathe you? To spoil you like a little princess. Is that what you believe?" He stands, looming over you. His hand still holds your chin, angling your neck in a painful way to keep you facing him. "Don't get arrogant just because you're sharing space with me now, or I'll lock you in the bathroom like a dog."

My eyes widen before they start to tear. “No. Please, I’m sorry!” Being neglected by him like that is the only true punishment for me. “I don’t want to be spoiled. I only want to make you happy,” I squirm as the position he holds me in starts to get painful.

Seeing you squirm in discomfort and tear up in fear satisfies him. "If you want to make me happy, then don't ask dumbass questions. Go shower before your smell fills the apartment."

“Y-yes, Saeran. Thank you,” I let my body become less tense with relief, although I’m disappointed he won’t be bathing me, at least I won’t be locked in. I look into his eyes for a moment longer before scrambling to my feet, running towards the bathroom. I’m about to close the door, when I look back to admire him before I go in.

Feeling your eyes on him, he grins, addressing you while slowly turning his cool gaze onto you. "What is it, my pet?"

“Nothing. I just like looking at you,” I softly admit. I blush when I realize I may have been too bold. Before he can react, I quickly close the bathroom door.  
After a long, hot shower, I get out and look at myself in the mirror. I’m caught off guard when I notice all the marks and bruises on my body. I gaze into my own eyes, questioning what the hell I’m doing, before shaking it off, applying the small amount of makeup he likes. I can’t wear that dress again until I wash it, so I throw on an old, cotton bathrobe I can only assume was left behind by Rika. As quietly as I can, I exit the bathroom, immediately heading towards Saeran as if being pulled to him. I bring myself back to the floor without a word, curling up at his feet. I try not to be overly hopeful that he’ll acknowledge me, but if I’m going to be his pet, a nice pat on the head wouldn’t hurt here and there.

Saeran glances at you from the corner of his eye before continuing his work at the computer. He's intently focused, more so even than usual. Beads of sweat have appeared on his forehead. He sighs, rubs his temple, then continues to work, cursing from time to time under his breath.

As expected, I might as well be invisible. I can't help but notice his frustration, but refrain from saying anything in hopes that my silent presence brings him at least a little comfort. It's not long until I feel sleepy again and sit up to stretch in attempt to wake up. As I gaze up to get a good look at him, I decide to no longer ignore that something is very wrong. "Saeran... is something bothering you? Can I do anything for you?" I slide up against the wall hugging my knees to my chest. "I know you think I'm useless, but please let me help you if I can."

His irritated expression is now aimed at you. "You were being a good little pet until you opened your stupid fucking mouth and broke my concentration," he snaps. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighs harshly in exasperation. "Fuck!" He stands up, slamming the chair back into place.  
"Do you have any brains in that thick skull of yours? Your head must be full of air, after all. If I want something from you, I'll tell you. Won't I? You should already know that, but I guess you need another lesson, since you're too stupid to remember."  
His eyes look you over, contemplating. "Stand up," he orders, a sly smile making its way to his lips.

“I - I’m sorry!” My heart starts racing as I hastily stand up. His devilish smile tells me it might do him some good to take out some frustration on me and I’m secretly excited for a break in this constant boredom.

"Something arrived while you were showering," his eyes are lit with excitement now. "But first, take that off," he nods towards the bathrobe.

My heart almost stops from the curiosity of what he could’ve possibly ordered through the mail. I blink at him briefly before my fingers fumble to the sash of the robe, nervously untying it and letting the garment fall to my feet. Immediately I look away, wrapping my arms around my exposed body.

"Are you being shy?" he laughs. "There's no reason for that. I'm your master. Stop trying to hide your body from me," After opening a drawer in the desk, he pulls out a leather choker with a long chain attached to the front. Closing the distance between you, he moves your hair out of the way with his fingers. The leather feels tough but smooth against your skin as he attaches it around your neck, his hot breath on your bare skin. When he moves away, he drags his hand along the chain, his gaze never leaving your face. He nears the end of the chain, finally grabbing hold of it and giving it a small tug.

I drop my hands to my side as my feet move towards the direction of his pull. My face is hot with embarrassment from how silly I must look, but I don't hate the feeling of the collar. Something about it makes me feel safe as it further confirms that I belong to him. The notion of it all forces a nervous smirk to escape on my face.

He takes a seat on a chair, crossing his legs casually. After seeing you smirk, he gives the chain a hard pull, throwing you off balance. This is for his entertainment, after all, not yours.

My face drops as I stumble to the floor. I don't bother trying to catch myself, since I know better than to show any sign I enjoy this. I only want to give him what he expects. Noticing how nervously stiff I am, I sigh out the tension as I bring myself to my knees. I submissively look up to him, letting him know with my eyes that I’m ready to do whatever it takes to please him.

Seeing you fall to the floor makes him laugh. It’s high pitched and gives you chills down your spine.  
“That’s right,” he says. “This is definitely more fitting for a pet, don’t you think? Now come to me,” he yanks the chain.

Without missing a beat, I obediently lower myself down so I'm on all fours. I'm simultaneously both humiliated and aroused as I slowly begin to crawl to him. I try to contain my excitement, but can't ignore the heat running through by body as I approach him. I stop just short of him, hesitating before bringing myself back to my knees. I try to remain expressionless, but can't help glancing up to check for any sign of approval.

Placing both feet on the floor, he leans forward and grabs a fistful of your hair. "You've been bad, haven't you, my pet?" His lips are against your ear, his tone calm with an edge of danger.

"I - I..." I feel myself begin to tremble and stop before I say too much. "Yes," I manage between shallow breaths, my heart rate ever increasing. I blush deeper as goose bumps form all over my body from the little contact his lips have made with my skin.

A low chuckle comes from him. "What should I do with you, hmm?" His fist tightens around his hold on your hair.

I search for the words he wants to hear, but come up with nothing. He's trying to mindfuck me and it's working, as anything that crosses my mind, I second guess. "Y - you're the master, Saeran," I say nervously. "Whatever you want, I deserve it," I close my eyes and bite my lip, hoping this somewhat satisfies him.

"Hm. I'm never satisfied with what you have to say," his tone and expression are somewhere between disappointed and irritated. "In fact, it's your words that broke my focus in the first place. Isn't that right? I could cut out your tongue, but then who knows what gross noises you might make?" Both his hands move to your neck, holding it gently. "Maybe I should crush your throat until you can no longer speak. Having a nice, quiet pet sounds nice, don't you think?"

My eyes widen with fear as I nervously begin to shake my head. He has only threatened me like this a few times back at Magenta, when he was somehow even angrier than usual. My mouth opens to promise that I'll be more quiet, but I quickly decide to keep it shut. I become very aware of his hands around my throat as I swallow my words.

"Oh good," a wide grin of satisfaction stretches across his face as he sees your decision to keep quiet. "You're learning, aren't you, my pet?" His fingers trace your jaw line from your neck to your chin as he sits back, relaxing in the chair. The fear in your eyes not only satisfies his sadistic mind, he's also aroused by it.  
"Don't think you've escaped your punishment," he looks you over, pondering. Grasping the chain again, he sits leisurely, crossing his legs once more. "Sit down, facing me."

I immediately obey while letting out a soft sigh, relieved that he isn’t going to follow through with his extreme threats. Once I’m situated in front of him, I timidly look back up at him, eagerly waiting for his next move.

"Now, entertain me," he commands. "Spread out your legs and start touching yourself."

I don’t waste time thinking about it, quickly leaning back to hold myself up with one hand on the floor behind me. I stop to breathe before slowly parting my legs. Suddenly realizing how disgustingly wet I am, I blush profusely with embarrassment. I may be able to keep a poker face while secretly enjoying his torment, but there was no hiding my arousal down where it counts. The moment my fingers touch my clit, I let out the smallest of whimpers before remembering to keep quiet. Touching myself is something he usually doesn't allow me to do, and it feels amazing.

A sly smile creeps across his face as he watches you. "You're a twisted little slut, aren't you? Look how wet you are already," He laughs, tugging at the chain just enough to disrupt your rhythm. "Suck on your fingers before you continue."

The way he degrades me, along with his demanding pull of the chain only confirms the truth in his words as my pussy pulses even harder with arousal. My eyes remain fixed on his face as I bring my fingers to my mouth to taste myself. Greedily, I lick and suck them clean so he'll let me touch myself again.

"Haha! What an eager little slut you are," he laughs. "Did you like tasting yourself? Tell me. Tell me how much of a filthy, twisted slut you are, before you touch yourself again."

I slightly take my fingers out of my mouth, allowing my index finger to linger on my bottom lip. "I - I'm a fifthly twisted slut.." I trail off, ashamed. Not because I'm being forced to say it, but because of the truth behind it. "Please," I begin to plea before shutting myself up by continuing to suck my fingers.

"Please..?" He raises an eyebrow at you, tugging harshly on the chain. "What is it, my naughty little bitch?"

I let my fingers fall out of my mouth as my body jerks forward. I'm unreasonably upset with myself for fucking up, which causes me to silently gaze up at him with a slight pout, unable to answer. All I can do is let my hips speak for me as they squirm, in need for more stimulation.

Saeran yanks the chain with enough force to make you fall forward. "Answer me, dumbass! Don't stare at me with that idiotic expression."

I let out a small yelp as I fall forward. I'm close enough to his feet that I can smell his leather shoes. As quickly as possible, I push up the upper half of my body with my arms, immediately meeting his eye. "Please let me touch myself!" I shamelessly beg.

"Ah, I see instead of teaching you a lesson, I've only spoiled you more."  
In the next moment, his foot meets with your chest, sending you sliding across the floor. "This isn't time for you to be enjoying yourself, idiot," he scoffs, rising to his feet. "I know what I'll do with you. It's what you hate most. Being left alone. All this time together with me has been too much for you, hasn't it?" He sneers as he stalks towards you. "Don't worry, my pet, I'll teach you your place again. Like a good master," He removes the leash, grabbing you by the collar alone to drag you to the bathroom. "Stay in here until I let you out," He orders before slamming the door shut with you inside.

It all happens so fast that I can barely comprehend it. Unable to keep my balance, I fall to the cold bathroom floor. He's knocked the wind out of me and it takes a moment before I can pick myself up. “Saeran.. No...” I softly gasp, reaching for the door knob, but my hand stops just short of it before it trembles back to me. As far as I know, there's no way of locking it from the outside. Just like the apartment itself, there's only some kind of mental bondage keeping in here.  
Any bit of arousal has diminished upon being left to my own devices. This must have been his end goal the entire time, and it's my own fault for playing into it. I throw some towels in the bathtub for comfort before I crawl in, sobbing uncontrollably. As I curl up on my side, I run my fingers over the collar he's left on me, desperately hoping he decides to come around sooner rather than later.


	5. Price of a Meal

After countless hours, the door to the bathroom finally opens. Saeran leans against the door frame, his gaze intense. "Did you miss me, my pet?"

Hunched up in a corner of the tub, I look up, eagerly nodding while wiping tears out of my eyes. The way he looks in the threshold reminds me of why I’ll endure anything for him. A small smile escapes my lips as I drink in the sight of him. If I actually was a pet, I’d be wagging my tail.

He strides towards you, tucking a knuckle under your chin to have you face him. "You're being so well behaved now, my pet. What a good girl," his other hand pets your head, his touch surprisingly gentle.

My eyes flutter shut as I embrace his touch. God, do I love when he praises me like that. I don’t care if he’s fucking with me or not, I’ve almost forgotten I’d been punished in the first place. Right now I’ll take any affection he’s willing to give - even if that means dealing with consequences later.

His eyes move to the collar on your neck, prompting him to run his fingers over it. He'd always had ownership over you, but this is a clear symbol of that ownership. The way your skin is starting to redden from wearing it in your sleep pleases him. It makes him want to run his tongue across the sensitive flesh as it becomes more raw, imagining how much it'll sting.  
"Hmm," he hums in curiosity. "Do you like your collar, my pet? You kept it on without being told, like a good girl. Tell me, be honest. You like it, don't you? You like belonging to me... don't you?" His cool, piercing gaze watches you, waiting for your answer with a sly smile on his lips.

I slowly aim my gaze towards him. "I..." My soft voice indicates that I'm still afraid to speak but can't hold back the need to assure him, "I love belonging to you." I blush as if in a haze. "You know I do."

His eyes narrow impatiently. "You didn't answer my other question," his voice holds a promise of pain if you don't quickly comply.

Keeping my eyes locked with his, I bring my hand to the collar, nodding as my fingers trace over it. It's just tight enough to constantly remind me that I'm his. "The collar is proof that I belong to you," My eyes wonder away for a moment before darting back. "Of course I love it.”

He can tell you're hesitating to speak, but your eyes hold nothing but sincerity. Every word you've spoken is true, not something simply to please him out of fear. A flash of emotion ghosts across his face before returning to his usual, twisted grin. Placing his hands on your shoulders, he lightly drags his fingertips down your arms until reaching your hands, pulling you to your feet. "Come with me, my pet. It's time to eat."

I follow his lead without hesitation. I had been shut in there for so long that I begin to question if I'm dreaming or not. He's holding my hand, leading me out of this illusive cage to be in his care. It's almost too good to be true.

You're led to the kitchen, where one plate of food sits at the counter. "Here you are, my pet," Saeran gestures to a bowl of curry on the floor, labeled 'Princess.' "You like it, don't you?" His high pitched, maniacal laughter fills the apartment.

I blink at him as he laughs - all at once I'm knowing, wanting, and denying to myself what happens next. The grip I have on his hand tightens as I sink to my knees. "Yes. I like it. Thank you," I shamefully mutter, looking away.

Releasing your hand, he pets your head with more force, before shoving it downwards. "I can tell you're lying, ungrateful bitch."

I allow myself to fall to my elbows with his push. The feel of the cold, wooden floor doesn't matter as long as I'm under his touch. "I'm not lying," I timidly assure him. "I'm just embarrassed that I like it. But I want to be your bitch."

"Ahaha, that's right. You are mine," a low, satisfied chuckle escapes him as he drags his nails down your back. "My bitch. My pet. My slut."  
His last words linger in the air as his nails reach the small of your back. Continuing to slide his hand onto your ass, his other hand joins in. As his hands reach the top of your thighs, he pauses, contemplating. With your body exposed and in such a convenient position, it's hard to ignore the urge to claim you further.

I instantly arch my back in response to his touch, in an attempt to give him the best view possible. Shoving me to the floor on all fours was enough to send blood rushing between my thighs, but his words make it almost impossible to hold back the desire to beg for him. Instead, I chew on my bottom lip as my breath quickens - I know better now than to ask for release.

His left hand creeps further between your thighs, making him snicker. "What a lascivious little whore you are, wanting me inside you like this," Two of his fingers are forcefully rammed inside you. "Such a naughty bitch."

I lustfully moan to the feeling of his fingers inside me. I had craved his touch every isolated moment in that cell of a bathroom and this is more than I could ask for. Shamelessly, I grind into him, rotating my hips, “Th - thank you...” I pant, instead of asking for more like I want to.

Sadistic laughter fills your ears as he slides his fingers out of you. "Haha, You're thanking me while begging with your body. Are you really so stupid to think I'll give you what you want?" His fingers slide further until reaching your back opening. "Eat before your food gets cold," he orders.

I whimper as he pulls his fingers out of me. He’s right. It’s stupid of me to expect anything more. I turn my blushing face back to him, but his sadistic expression causes me to immediately turn away, directing my gaze to the bowl of food that’s on my level. His teasing has almost made me forget about how hungry I am but I don’t need to be told twice to crawl towards it.

"That's a good bitch," he follows along with you, his touch lingering. When you reach your food bowl, the familiar sound of his belt unbuckling hits your ears. His fingers, still wet from being inside you, rub against your back opening. Shortly after, you feel the tip of his cock replace his fingers.

As I lower my face down to the bowl, my eyes widen to the feeling of his dick lingering at my entrance. Instinctively, I bring my ass up to lean back into his cock while still attempting to obey his command to eat.

Humming in amusement, he thrusts his full length into you. "What an obedient slut," he coos as he grabs your hips. "Fuck, this part of your body is so tight."

I immediately realize I’m in over my head as he buries himself into my ass. Even for a masochist, the pain is too much. I pull my face out of the bowl to cry out before abruptly trying to pull away. His hold on me is too strong and all I can do is lay my head on the floor as tears fill my eyes.

One hand leaves your hip, slapping your ass with brutal force. His hold on you becomes tighter when he replaces his hand on your hip. "I told you to eat, ungrateful brat. Aren't you hungry? Haha. Don't forget, you belong to me. Do you think I'll let you get away? I'm not done with you, my pet." Dark laughter consumes him as he slams into you again.

“No, ah, I didn’t mean too...” I know I’ve made a mistake by trying to pull away, “I, ah - I’m sorry...” My body trembles as I attempt to pull my upper half up to the bowl again. It still hurts, but I cope with it by letting my mind go blank. All that matters to me is that he’s satisfied. My face hovers over the bowl as my eyes unfocus. I can’t bring myself to eat, but I stop resisting him and relax my body as he continues to assault my backside.

Another hard slap. "Don't give me that bullshit, you disobedient whore! This is the only time you'll be allowed to eat, so I suggest you take it."

Based on his habits of feeding me in the past, I know he’s not just issuing an empty threat. But even if that wasn’t true, my desire to please him through my submission overrides anything else as I lower my head back to the bowl. A high pitch yelp escapes my throat with every thrust, but I somehow manage to obey his desires. Knowing he’s gaining pleasure from my pain helps feed into my sick motives.

The combination of your cries of pain and your body's tightness brings him close to an orgasm. His thrusts increase in speed and force, knocking your face into your food, causing it to spill onto the floor.

"Saeran! Please!" I don't know what i'm crying for at this point, I'm both begging for him to stop while craving every inch of him. My eyes practically roll back in my head as I grab at nothing and embrace every thrust. "I.. I love your cock..." I moan as my face smashes into the floor, panting heavily as I attempt to look back at him.

"Of course you do. You're. My. Slut."  
His fingers dig into your hips as he reaches his climax, growling deeply in pleasure. He lingers inside of your body, panting for just a moment, before easing himself out.  
The sound of his shoes on the wood floor tells you he's walking to the bathroom.

The pain has been so severe, that It takes a moment to realize he's pulled out of me. As soon as I do, I fold into myself, uncontrollably sobbing on the floor. The experience had been nothing but painful, but knowing I got him off like that makes it all worth while. As soon as I hear the bathroom door close, I pull myself off the floor, wash my sobbing face, and start cleaning up the mess on the floor.


	6. An Inconvenience

Days turn into weeks. At times, the apartment feels empty with the long hours Saeran spends working tirelessly at the computer. Sometimes mail arrives, but he doesn't let you see it. Recently, there have been some packages, as well. As his dark circles get more severe, so do his sadistic games.  
Recently you've noticed he's been more agitated than usual. Today is no exception, as he sits with his face towards the screen, rapidly tapping his foot.

I've made a habit of sitting curled up against the wall opposite of him. I can see his face from here, but no matter how long I look at him, he never acknowledges me. Since the bathroom incident, I haven't said a word while he's working, but he looks so stressed out today that I practically have to bite my tongue to keep quiet.

Abruptly standing up, he seemingly does another once-over before putting the computer into sleep mode. "I'm going to shower. Go to the kitchen and eat something while I'm busy."

I quickly stand up, staring at him in awe. "Oh um, thank you," I'm surprised, but not going to question it. As I start to shuffle to the kitchen, I stop and turn back at him, finally working up the courage to ask him, "Saeran, is everything okay? You look really stressed out."

As his cool gaze turns to you, the lighting in the kitchen makes his dark circles more apparent. "I'm fine. Just do what I asked," he's irritated by your question, but his voice sounds tired. He walks to the bathroom without another word and you hear the shower running soon after.

His response makes me more anxious, but I do what I'm told and head to the kitchen to look for some food. There's not much, but I manage to find some pasta and figure I can make enough for the two of us. I haven't seen him eat all day, after all. As I boil the water, my eyes wonder to the bathroom door every few minutes, but I work fast and manage to have two plates of food out on the table before he's finished.

Saeran steps out of the bathroom, drying out his hair. Water droplets still cling to his skin where he usually insists to be covered with a button up top, minimum. It's a rare sight to see him dressed so casually in sweatpants.  
Eyeing the food on the table, he scowls disapprovingly. "What the fuck is this?"

I blush at the sight of him, I'm so distracted by how good he looks that I almost don't hear the question. "Huh? Oh. Um, I made you something to eat too. I thought it might make you feel better."

"Do you remember what I told you to do, hmm? Or is your head so full of air that you can't follow simple instructions?" His voice increases in volume as he violently tosses the towel to the floor. "I told you to eat something while I was busy. Instead, you've wasted time being a little suck up. Do you want a special treat, my pet? Hmm? A little reward for your efforts?" He mocks you relentlessly as he approaches you, fuming with rage.  
Raising his foot, he kicks the table over. "There's no time now, don't you get that?!" He grabs your wrist before turning and stalking out of the kitchen, dragging you behind him.

“I’m sorry!” I don’t resist his rough grasp or pull, I should have just listened to him. “I’m just worried about you,” I protest as I catch a glimpse of his face. I can tell he’s not just angry with me. There’s something else. “I - I don’t get it, Saeran, what’s wrong? Are we in trouble?”

You're led to the main room before he suddenly stops, laughing eerily in response to your question as his grip on your wrist tightens. "In trouble? Do you have such little faith in your master?" He turns to face you, his free hand running down your arm. "Stop asking dumb questions, my pet, and sit."  
There's a chair behind you that he motions to as he frees your wrist. He then turns on his heel towards the storage closet.

“Of course I have faith in you,” I say softly as I nervously sit in the chair. I try to look over him to see what he’s doing to no success.

He returns from the closet carrying a large box. He sets it on the ground before turning to face you again. "Take everything off," he orders. "Don't touch the box. I'm going to change."  
Throwing his sweatpants in the laundry bin, he hastily changes into a classy suit you haven't seen him in before.

I begin to zip down my dress, but don’t take my eyes off him. I’m surprised that he’s getting dressed in front of me. He looks cute, vulnerable even. Once I’m undressed, I sit back down, blushing like crazy. As my eyes avert to the box, I begin to squirm in my seat with anticipation.

When he returns to see you've followed his instructions this time, he looks much more relaxed. "Good girl," his hand lightly pets the side of your face before he reaches both hands behind your neck, unclasping your collar. "Just one more thing to take off now," he muses aloud.

A small whiny noise escapes my throat as he removes the collar. “But I like the collar,” I say, just short of a whisper, “I thought you liked it, too.”

Part of him wants to scold you for doubting him. Again. But he finds pleasure in your desire to belong to him. "My pet, you need to trust your master," he reminds you with a finger to your lips.

“I - I do trust you,” I begin to rub at the raw skin the collar left behind. I had it on for so long that I don’t feel truly naked until it’s taken off.

The way you rub your fingers on the raw skin catches his eye, tempting him. He hesitates before lightly shaking his head. There's no time to indulge. That will have to wait.  
Shifting his attention back to the box, he removes the lid. It's full of tissue paper, so you're not sure what else it holds. Taking out a small box, he sets it on the small table next to the chair, before lifting out an elegant black dress. "Now stand up, my pet. This is what you'll be wearing tonight."

I slowly rise from the chair, my heart racing while I study the dress. “Oh my god. It’s beautiful,” I gasp as I reach out and run my fingers down the soft fabric. Still, he didn’t have to take the collar off just to put on a dress. “Saeran, are we going somewhere?” I ask nervously, the thought of going out makes me fill with anxiety.

"Yes, you're going to attend a party with me," his eyes study you carefully just before he lifts the dress above your head, slipping it onto your body. Most of the skin on your back is still exposed, even after his arms wrap around your body to zip up the back of the dress. His fingertips trail up the bare skin of your back before he reaches the top of it, clasping the last attachment together.  
"There. It fits you perfectly," his eyes briefly wander over body before he grabs the last item out of the large box. Sleek, black heels.

“P-party?” I’m trying not to melt from the way he’s dresses me. “I don’t understand...” I trail off when he pulls out a beautiful pair of heels.

Exhaling sharply, his eyes glare daggers at you. "Yes, a party. You do know what a party is, don't you?" He grasps your hand, guiding you gently to sit, a stark contrast to his harsh tone, before sliding the first shoe onto your foot.

“Yes,” I whisper, looking down at him. My face feels hot as I watch him put my shoes on for me. It’s strange to see him at my feet instead of the other way around. Getting dressed by him feels wonderful and diminishes most of my anxiety.

Both shoes on, he rises to his feet. "That's a good girl," he coos, reaching for the small box on the side table.  
At first it looks like a small bundle of black lace, until he holds it out with both hands. In fact, it's an elegant choker, one fit to match your dress. He slides it onto your neck, covering the raw, red skin left by your usual collar. You feel his breath on you as he clasps it in the back before pulling away to admire his possession in her new attire.

A wide smile escapes my lips as I reach up to feel the choker. “Thank you, Saeran,” I can tell my face is beet red as he looks me over. “Do I - do I look alright?” I ask him timidly.

Though his eyes hold a hint of dark desire within them, his words give no such praise. "Come, we have an appointment to do something about that hair of yours. Remember not to say anything stupid while we're out."  
Initially he reaches for your wrist, but stops himself, offering his hand to you instead. "Shall we, my pet?"

I keep my eyes on his face as I put my hand in his. “Yes,” The sudden change in his personality is wonderful, but it also makes me nervous. However, getting my hair done sounds like a dream. It’s been forever since I’ve been able to feel pretty.

You're led out of the apartment, his hand holding onto yours until reaching his vehicle. The door is opened for you and he watches you closely as he waits for you to get in.

The entire ordeal has me confused beyond belief but I know better than to ask too many questions. "Thank you," I say softly as I slowly slide in. There's anxiety in my voice and body language. Its been so long since I've left the safety of the apartment, never mind go out into public. I feel a knot starting to form in my stomach as I carefully situate myself in the passenger seat.

The door shuts right as you're situated and it's not long before Saeran takes his place on the other side next to you.  
Moments later, you're on the road to the salon. It's quiet at first, but then Saeran suddenly speaks up. "I don't want to hear a barrage of questions from you. I'll tell you what you need to know about tonight. Understand?"

"Yes," I quietly respond as I turn to him. My face instantly becomes hot at the sight of him driving in that suit. "I understand."

"Good girl," he sounds relieved. "There's someone I need to speak to at the party. This is my only opportunity to do so," he pauses. "I'm not going to bother with the details on that. However, you're accompanying me tonight as my assistant. So if anyone asks you, I'm your boss, Mr. Lee. Any further questions should be directed to me, personally. Do you.. remember your name, my pet?" Glancing at you from the corner of his eye, he chuckles to himself. "I don't suppose you do. It doesn't matter. You're Assistant Kim tonight. Now, tell me who you are and who I am, like a good girl."

His explanation doesn't tell me anything at all, but I decide I might be better off not knowing. It's all out of my control, anyway. "You're Mr. Lee and I'm your Assistant Kim." My voice is still small and shaky. "You're my boss."

"That's right," He parks the car in front of a particularly extravagant salon. After reminding you not to say anything foolish, he opens your door before leading you in.  
It turns out that you are not only getting your hair done, but also your makeup, along with a manicure and pedicure. Saeran looks admittedly out of place in the waiting area as you get pampered.

It feels awkward having strangers poke and prod at me, but I make it through it, allowing for as little small talk as possible. After what feels like eternity, they make the finishing touches. I don't even bother to look myself in the mirror and practically run back to Saeran. It only matters how I look to him anyway.

As you approach him in the waiting area, you find he's reading on his tablet, brows furrowed in annoyance. His foot taps on the floor as he loudly cracks his knuckles, visibly making the others in the waiting area uncomfortable.

I'm disappointed when he doesn't look up immediately. Even outside the apartment, I come second to the computer. "Saeran, they're done. We can go." I blush trying not to make it obvious I want him to be impressed with how I look. As I walk up in front of him, I try to get a look at what he's reading on his tablet. "Saeran?"

His intense focus is broken with the sound of your voice. As his eyes move to look at you, several emotions dance across his face - anger, annoyance, surprise - before settling back to his calm, unreadable mask. "Let's get going, then. I've already paid in advance."  
Walking outside in the sun makes Saeran look less pale. His cheeks look a little pink, even.

I walk as close to him as I can, blushing with a goofy grin on my face. Something looks different when I look up at Saeran’s face, he almost looks gentle, “That new suit looks really good on you,” I comment, continuing to smile at him.

"Of course it does," he opens the car door for you again, lowering his voice. "You called me Saeran, idiot. What did I tell you just before we walked in?"

My face drops and I immediately cover my mouth as if it isn’t too late. “Oh my god. I’m sorry!” I quickly jump into the car turning back to him. “I swear I didn’t forget. I just didn’t know it was time, yet. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

He shuts your door, walking briskly to his side to sit in the driver's seat. Once the door's closed, he continues speaking, looking ahead. "Stop groveling like an imbecile and listen. No one can hear my real name in public. We could both be killed. In fact, because of your stupidity, I'm not going to be able to get any sleep for days. Because I'll have to keep track of every move of these asshats that were within earshot of you in that goddamned salon."

I gawk at him, shocked by his words. “Killed?” I try to hide the surprise in my voice. “What do you mean? Who wants to kill us?”

His hands grip the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turn bone white. "No one wants to kill you, dumbass," he grits his teeth as he starts the car. "You'd be killed for knowing my name. I'm the one he wants to kill. Now stop asking me questions!"  
You've seen him angry plenty of times. Irritated, impatient, frustrated.. but you've never seen him angry in this way. Anger fueled by fear.

Disappointed in myself, I turn away to gaze out the window. “I’m sorry,” I mutter one more time. I don’t understand what he’s saying, but hearing fear in his voice like that tells me whatever it is, it has to be serious. I feel tears trying to form as I imagine the unspeakable happening to Saeran. Somehow I manage to hold them back so I don’t ruin my makeup.

"Your apology is meaningless," he states coldly. "We're almost at the party venue, so stop looking like you're about to cry. It's time to look presentable."

I quickly compose myself but I’m still anxious. I have no idea what kind of party it is or what type of people are going to be there. And now that I know there might be people trying to kill him, I’m not even sure how I’m going to make it in without an anxiety attack.  
_Everything will be okay. As long as I’m with Saeran, everything will be fine. ___


	7. An Elegant Affair

The party is like nothing you’ve seen before. Everyone is dressed like a celebrity. There’s several floors filled with bubbling glasses held by wealthy hands both clean and dirty, mingling together.  
There’s a rather large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and you briefly wonder if the arms on it are made of real gold.  
The carpet below your feet is a deep, blood red. If anyone were to spill their wine, it wouldn’t be easy to tell.  
Saeran guides you gently in, whispering one more reminder of your ‘names’ for the evening while leading you to a table close to the bar. “Assistant Kim, you’re looking a bit tired. Why don’t you have a seat while I handle some business?” His tone is professional and friendly. Charming, even.

“Oh. Um, yes,” I take a seat, trying my hardest not to start trembling. “Thank you, Mr. Lee,” I force myself to smile at him to ensure him everything will be fine, but inside I’m nervous. My social anxiety had kicked in a long time ago. I just want this to be over.

“You seem rather anxious. Allow me to get you a drink,” as if he’d called the drink staff, one shows right then with some champagne. He grabs two glasses, setting one in front of you and holding one in hand. “Relax, Assistant. It’s a party,” he casually winks at you. “Try to have some fun.”  
You catch his eyes dart around before he leans over to whisper in your ear. “I’m going to be busy for a while but I’ll be close by. Don’t forget that you belong to me. I won’t abandon my favorite possession.”  
Before you have a chance to respond to his words, he’s standing again, walking across the room to mingle with other suits and dresses.

My anxiety is suddenly replaced by an unfamiliar, giddy emotion. He called me his favorite possession. It's truly all I ever wanted to hear from him. And not only that, the fact he's trying to calm me says he actually cares that I'm uncomfortable. With a wide smile, I trace my fingers over my new choker, it may not be my usual beloved collar, but it still a clear indication of his ownership. I let out a long, dreamy sigh as I relax and down the first glass of champagne while I watch him walk away.  
I’m soon greeted by another glass from one of the many caterers. It’s been awhile since I've had a drink and the bubbles go straight to my head, making me feel even more giddy and light. There's still some anxiety at bay, but for the most part I'm relaxed and beaming now. Without a phone or anything else to distract me, all I can do is watch Saeran make his way around the room, which is one hundred percent fine by me. He looks so cool and composed that I can't help but wear a ridiculous grin as I observe him.

Saeran strides through the room like an expert predator stalking his prey. He disappears behind a pillar while you’re watching him. You’re so distracted, you don’t notice a man has approached you. “Excuse me, miss..?”  
His features are strikingly familiar, though you have no idea who he is.  
Once you notice him, he relaxes against the bar behind him, whiskey glass in hand. “What’s your name? Why’s a cutie like you sitting all alone?” He winks at you.

I freeze. My heart rate starts to increase as I look the familiar stranger over. “My name?” I begin to blush, this guy is way too good looking. “Um. I’m Assistant Kim,” I tightly grip a fresh flute of champagne when I realize how awkward I sound, but Saeran never gave me a first name. “Nice to meet you,” I manage as a good chunk of my anxiety returns.

He grins widely in response. Even his smile seems familiar, like you’ve seen something similar many times... but your brain is too fogged with anxiety to think any further about it.  
“Nice to meet you, _Assistant Kim, _" There’s an edge of amusement to his statement. “You look lonely sitting here by yourself. Wanna dance?” He extends his hand out to you.__

 

Something about his smile causes my body to act on it’s own and take his hand. “Yes. I think that would be fine,” Saeran did say I should have fun, after all. I’m sure he’ll understand I’m simply trying to act casual in order to not raise any suspicion. Unexpected butterflies fill my stomach as I look deeply into this strangers kind, golden eyes. There has only been Saeran in my thoughts, my dreams, my nightmares, for so long that I have no idea how to handle this strangely intense emotion that occurs after I place my hand in his. “Th - thank you...” I blush deeply as I stand up.

There's a twinkle in his eye as he sets down his whiskey, takes your hand, and gently leads you away from your seat.  
"Thanks for agreeing to dance with me, beautiful," he kisses your fingertips as he says this, keeping his eyes on yours as he does. After moving your hand to his shoulder, he slides his arm around your waist and slips his other hand into yours. Smiling warmly, he leads you in a smooth dance as the next song starts.

I can feel myself blushing like an idiot while my already pounding heart rate increases. His eyes never leave mine which practically paralyzes me, but I do my best to follow his lead. The music is perfect and it all feels like a dream. I focus on studying his face trying to place it. It almost remind's me of Saeran's, except with much more compassion. That's when I suddenly hear Saeran's words echo in my head. "Don't forget you belong to me." A little bit of panic sets in as I start to regret my decision.  
"Um, on second thought, maybe this wasn't a good idea," I blurt out nervously, but I can't get myself to pull away from this stranger's warm embrace, "I, um... I'm here with my boss, you see, and he's very strict," I feel all but frantic as I search for words. "He might not think this is appropriate and pun- I mean reprimand me for dancing so intimately with a stranger."

The man chuckles, leading you in a light twirl that ends with you dancing even closer to him. "Your boss is the guy you walked in with, right?" His golden eyes search the room before coming back to you. "I thought I heard him tell you to have some fun. Besides," he leans closer to whisper in your ear. "He seems a little distracted, so you shouldn't have to worry. I'll turn us so that you can see," in a few steps, he's turned you around with your cheeks still touching.  
Across the room, many strangers between you, is Saeran. His back is facing you, but there's no mistaking that's him. It looks like he's talking to someone, but you can't tell who.

“Y - yes that’s him,” I try to get a better look at him to no avail, which brings my gaze back to the the stranger. I look at him puzzled, wondering how he knows so much. Has he been watching us? I get a little nervous that he might be one of the people who wants to hurt Saeran, but can’t bring myself to believe someone so kind would have such cruel intentions. “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name,” I manage, as I start to wish I had another drink.

"Well, that's because I haven't told you my name yet, cutie," he teases. The song ends which has him kissing your fingers once more. He lingers there, holding your hand a breath away from his lips as he smiles at you. "My name is Luke. It's been a pleasure dancing with you," he winks before finally standing straight up, releasing his hold on you.  
Catching sight of Saeran, you can see now who he's speaking with. His expression is so friendly, as if he's interested in what they have to say, what she has to say.  
He's talking to a woman in a black dress. You know he likes black, that's all he lets you wear. The conversation seems casual, until she suddenly throws her arms around him.  
Luke catches your attention again. "Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Huh?" I turn my head back to Luke, but my eyes stay fixed on Saeran until the last possible moment. "Oh. Yes, I'm fine. I enjoyed the dance too," This sensation of jealously is completely new. We'd been isolated first at Magenta and then in the apartment, so there was never any need to be jealous before. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to sit down," I hesitate before choosing my next words. "If you'd like, you can join me for a drink," What I really want to do is claw that girl's eyes out, but figure the next best option is to find some company of my own.

"I'd love to, but are you sure you're alright? We could go for a walk, step outside if you'd like to get some air," his warm hand softy touches your arm while he eyes you with concern.  
As your eyes dart back to Saeran, you see he's embraced the woman in return.

My eyes linger for a moment. I remind myself that Saeran's always trying to teach me to have more faith in him, but seeing something like this unfold right before my eyes makes it next to impossible to disregard. I rack my brain, but can't even begin to fathom who this woman could be. I understand that because of our obscure relationship he wants to withhold a lot of information from me, but in the end it doesn't matter who she is. I'm beside myself as I grab Luke's hand, trying to lead him off the dance floor. "Yes, drink, walk, air... I don't care, let's just get out of here," My entire body feels hot. I just need to remove myself from the situation as soon as possible before I do something I'll regret.

Your lingering eyes catch Saeran looking your direction from across the room, as if he knew you'd been watching the whole time. The dark look in his eyes vanishes as soon as he looks at the other woman again, leading her somewhere by the hand.  
Luke is more than willing to let you lead him off the dance floor as you grab him by the hand. "My lady..." he quietly exclaims. "So bold. Just my type."

I hear Luke’s comment causing me to glance back at him, but try to ignore it. In my search for an exit, I let go of his hand. He can follow me or not, that’s entirely up to him. I have no doubt that he’s close behind me. He was right about one thing, I definitely need some air. I eventually find a door that leads to a wide balcony overlooking the city. I run to the banister, grabbing onto it as I hold my self up, practically gasping for air. “I never wanted to come in the first place,” I cry softly, trying to hold myself together.

Luke quickly catches up to you, his playful expression replaced with one of pure concern. "Don't cry, Miss Kim," He pleads. There's a moment of silence before he turns to look at the city with you. A breeze blows through his red curls, making them dance atop his head. "Honestly, I didn't want to come here either," he starts speaking again with a thoughtful tone. "But you caught my eye as soon as you walked in. I was relieved when I heard that guy was your boss, 'cause that meant I'd have a chance to dance with you," his cheeks turn pink as he says this. Then he turns to you and adds, "So thanks for dancing with me. You made my night."

"It - It was my pleasure," I sniff. "To be honest, that was the happiest I've felt in a long time. I'm not really used to being treated so kindly like that," I sigh as my hand creeps across the banister so my pinky finds his, locking them together. "I'm sorry, I don't get out much and don't know how to handle myself," I continue to look out at the bright lights before us. My tears subside and I turn to him. His profile against the cities' background makes me weak. "Your name isn't Luke," I say in English. "You're too Korean for your name to be Luke."

"It's a nickname, _Assistant Kim, _" he responds playfully in English. Sighing, he takes a seat on the bench behind him, looking up at you. His hands slide around your waist, gently tugging you closer. "You deserve to be treated kindly," he says sincerely. "God, you're beautiful. And you're smart. I can tell," his suave demeanor from earlier has faded and you notice he's leaned closer to you while speaking.__

__"Heh, I guess you're smarter than you look too," I smirk, as I begin to embrace his touch. It's nice to be playful with someone without any repercussions for a change. Yet, something about the way he looks at me reminds of Saeran and I remember that I had plenty of chances to abandon him, but chose to stay for a reason. Any silly vanilla bullshit like this always ends in the same way, with each partner being unsatisfied. "I um, I don't think this is a good idea," I meekly try to pull away, although I'm still being drawn to this "Luke"._ _

 

 

Your words bring him to his senses and he stands immediately, adjusting his glasses. Before leaving, however, he grabs your hand, planting one more kiss onto your fingers. "It's been a pleasure, Assistant Kim," at this, he winks then turns to leave.

“Wh - wait!!” I yell, just before he reaches the door. “Just because I won’t put out doesn’t mean I don’t want your company,” I blush at what I said but it’s true. “Will you stay with me a while longer?”

Luke laughs, embarrassed. "To be honest, I'd spend the whole night out here with you if all you wanted was to look out at the city together," his eyes look sad. "But I can't stay. I've already risked- ahh.. getting in trouble with my boss. I'm sorry."  
Without giving you another chance to respond, he rushes out the door, leaving you alone on the balcony.

I watch him leave, knowing it's my own fault for pushing him away. I've had plenty of similar interactions to know that I'll never see him again. But there was something just a little different about that encounter, like it had happened a million times before. I turn back to the city as I walk backwards to the bench where Luke was sitting. I decide to not move from this spot and hug myself in hopes that Saeran will decide to come this way to collect me.


	8. Behind Closed Curtains

_"Mr. Lee.. are you sure no one will find us in here?"_

_"Don't be nervous, Jiyeon. No one will follow us. We closed the curtain. That's the party rule, is it not?"_

_"You're right. Haah. M-Mr. Lee."_

_"Of course I am."_

_"I must admit. I.. aahhh. Find your confidence really attractive."_

_"Mmm. Is that so?"_

_"Yes..."_

_~ ~ ~_

I’m not sure how long I’ve been out on the balcony, but it feels like hours. All the anxiety I’ve experienced has made me exhausted. I feel myself nodding off on the bench until a cool breeze sends chills down my entire body. I decide to get up and go back to the spot where Saeran left me, but when I enter the party it looks a little empty, like it's been winding down.  
I know Saeran will get angry if I go looking for him, but I’m too nervous to be on my own and start moving in the direction I last saw him. Saeran's nowhere to found, but what I do find is a strange, silent hallway with thresholds covered by curtains. I get a sinking feeling I shouldn’t be here and begin to scurry back into the main hall. That’s when I hear Saeran’s voice. He’s speaking to a woman. As I inch closer, their conversation becomes much more intimate. I immediately get a sick feeling in my stomach, and before I get too close, I force myself to turn around, my eyes filling with tears. I eventually find the bar next to where Saeran left me and order the strongest drink I can think of.

As time passes, a couple disheveled couples have made their way from the hallway where you heard Saeran's voice. As the sun sets completely, you finally see him emerge, straightening his tie. His expression is rather irritated, a harsh contrast compared to the others that came before him.  
His eyes survey the room, turning to you. Ah, right where you should be. As he makes his way to you, an unreadable emotion ghosts across his features before he transforms into Executive Lee. "I appreciate your patience, Assistant. Let's get going now, shall we?" He extends his arm as a formal courtesy.

I glare up at him, my stare cold with a small hint of anger. I’m a little tipsy, but not so much to make me brave enough to call him out. “Yes, _Mr. Lee_. Did you get what you came for?” I force a smile.

A rare emotion, surprise, momentarily gives him pause before a he grins wickedly. "Yes, actually. I'm quite satisfied," he takes your hand, in order to help you stand. "Let's go, _Assistant Kim_."

I try to take back my hand, but his grasp is too tight. I stay silent as I follow him out, remaining a few steps behind him so I can look for anything out of place on him.

Walking back to the car, you notice his hair is disheveled. It was definitely combed back when you both arrived. Is that part of his shirt untucked as well? You're fully aware of how well Saeran is usually dressed just to stay indoors.  
He doesn't say anything, but his pace is much faster than normal as he leads you to the car, quickly ushering you into your seat. Normally he keeps an eye out, but appears to be on high alert now with the way his eyes are darting around.

I keep my eyes forward as he gets in next to me. I don’t want to look at him anymore. If I do, I’ll lose it. “Why - why did you need to take me to that?” I ask softly.

As he starts the drive back, his eyes dart to you before he gives an answer. "I had no choice. To go as Mr. Lee, I had to bring his assistant. It's inconvenient, but worth it in the end."

“Oh,” Any anger is gone, there’s only sorrow now. “I see,” My eyes fill with tears. I try to hold them back, but before I know it I’m quietly sobbing. “Isn’t it enough that I let you do whatever ever you want to me? You own me completely, but that’s really not enough for you?” I don’t have much of a chance to think about my words. They flow out with my tears.

Saeran looks at you like you've lost your mind. "Stop that. You think your tears matter to me? When did you become so arrogant that you think you let me do what I want, hmm?"

I begin to open my mouth, I want to tell him that there’s nothing stopping me from leaving the apartment, but I stop, too afraid he’ll dare me to leave. I only respond with more tears.

"Fuck," is all he says until you reach the apartment. Once you're both inside, he takes a deep breath before turning his cold eyes to you. "You've been a real pain in my ass today, you know that? And what, now you're all pissy and crying like a fucking bitch over god-knows-what," He grabs your arms, his hold on them painfully tight. "You got the royal treatment today, Princess, but that's not enough for you, is it? Spoiled fucking bitch!" He laughs bitterly before continuing. "Oh, and I haven't forgotten how you carelessly put our lives in danger because you just can't fucking listen to Simple. Fucking. Instructions." Each of the last three words is accompanied by him violently shaking you. "So what the fuck do you have the right to be angry for? Tell me, I'm dying to know what your idiot brain has thought up."

I’m at lost for words. My heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of my chest. I do owe him an explanation, as hard as that is to do. I take a deep breath and let it out. “I - I saw you with another woman. I wasn’t spying, I swear. But this gentleman asked if you were my boss,” My heart unexpectedly flutters a little when I think about Luke. “And when he pointed you out, you were embracing her. And then you lead her off to... to...” I can’t finish the thought, continuing to stare at Saeran through my tears.

Saeran looks at you in dumbfounded disbelief before swinging you around to push you against the wall. His anger dissolves into fits of laughter, although his hold on you doesn't loosen. Once his laughter dies down, he eyes you with amusement. "You're jealous. Aren't you, my pet?" he asks, grinning ear to ear.

“Of - of course I am!” I cry. His ominous smile strikes fear into me as I begin to tremble. “You looked like you really admired her,” I close my eyes, trying not to think about the genuine expression he wore as he interacted with that woman.

Oh, does he find your jealousy delicious. Hmm, what's this? He finds your behavior cute? Strange. He decides to keep that to himself.  
"You're as air-headed as always, my pet. You really think I give a shit about that thirsty whore?" he laughs, his voice higher than normal.

“I... I don’t know,” I look away from him even though his grasp on me is as tight as ever. “I don’t know anything. I thought... I thought I was your whore,” I blush shamefully.

"Hmm," he hums before chuckling low against your neck. "You are my whore," he brings his face back around to look at you, trailing his fingers down your body.  
"I didn't like Jiyeon at all, to be honest," as much as he's enjoying your jealousy, he needs to vent. "Being nice to her was incredibly irritating," his eyes darken as he recalls the events from earlier. "I do admit it made it more satisfying when I watched her stupid face as I choked her," he starts laughing hysterically. Then his gaze meets yours with a knowing smirk. "She didn't enjoy that the way you do, my pet. Though I did take it a little farther with her. Haha!"

I’m not sure if he thinks his words are suppose to calm me. But at least it sounds like there was a purpose into seducing that bitch. Still, the mental image of him choking and fucking another woman drives me insane. “Th - then choke me, Saeran!” I start to beg, “Choke me, hurt me, please just make me yours!”

His hand is around your throat in an instant. "You're already mine," he whispers harshly against your ear. "And I won't hesitate to hurt you. To torment you. Especially after all your bullshit today," he pauses. "But you need to get that dead whore out of your head. Understand?"

My eyes widen at his words. I was stupid, no, naive. When he said he took things farther, I never imagined he meant he killed her. It’s too late to say anything. His hand is around my throat too tightly to speak, only allowing me to slightly nod. I’m much more than trembling at this point, my entire body is shaking out of immense fear. Although, I’d be lying to say a dark part of me isn’t relieved.

"Haha, that's my good little bitch. How about we have our own little after party? Since you asked for it so nicely," his eyes darken with sadistic desire as his hand tightens on your throat.


	9. After Party

Your sight slowly returns as stars dance in the corners of your vision. Right, Saeran had choked you until you passed out. The image of his crazed expression is still fresh in your mind.  
"Ah, welcome back, my pet," Saeran's voice comes from behind you and you realize you're unable to turn your body to look at him. He's removed your clothes and restrained you with leather and chains. This leaves you helplessly on your knees, your face pressed to the floor with your hands bound behind your back.

I struggle briefly, but it doesn't take long to realize there's no use. This is far more than he has ever tried to restrain me before. I don't hate it, in fact I love being helpless under his power - but our interaction before I passed out has shaken me to the core. He had threatened my life back at Magenta, but I never thought he had it in him to do that to anyone. _He wouldn't do anything like that too me, _I tell myself. I'm his favorite possession, after all. He said it himself. I quickly decide there's no point in worrying about that and to do all I can to completely submit to him. "Saeran, I um," It hurts a little to speak and I trail off, I'm at lost for words anyways.__

You hear a light snicker before he slaps your ass. "Shut up, slut. Don't speak unless I tell you to. Actually," he muses. "Don't make a sound without my permission. Say yes if you understand." 

The sting from his slap takes me by surprise and forces a high pitch yelp out of my mouth as it sends heat throughout my body. All my fear is quickly replaced by excitement and I'm already embarrassingly panting. I try to catch my breath before I manage a soft, "Yes..." 

"Are you sure you understand? You're already disobeying me," another slap. 

I keep my mouth shut this time, but a small noise still vibrates from my throat. "Y- yes." I quickly whisper hoping he didn't catch it. 

Slap.  
"It seems you can't handle being spoiled like you were today. Your arrogant stupidity gets out of control. What a shame. I'll have to teach you your place since you've forgotten," his sadistic tone makes it sound as if he doesn't think it's a shame at all. 

My body trembles in response to the next slap, but I bite my lip and manage not to make a sound this time. I truly don't want to disobey him, if I can help it. I want to prove to him that every part of me belongs to him. 

"That's right," the satisfaction is clear in his voice. His fingers trail lightly along the skin of your back. "I've been careful lately. Careful not to mark you here," he caresses your arm. "or here," a low chuckle comes from his throat. "But tonight, I don't need to hold back." 

I begin to squirm at his words, blood quickly rushes to my core as soon as he says he won’t hold back. I had noticed he wasn’t marking me, but didn’t question it. My sick mind figured it was some sort of punishment in the form of negligence. It all became clear the moment I saw the dress, however. 

"Haha, that excites you, doesn't it, my sick little slut?" he chuckles darkly. His gentle touch quickly changes to his nails roughly digging into the skin of your back. The way it leaves trails of red ribbons on your flesh makes him want to create more.  
It's not long before you're covered with sensitive red lines on your back, arms, thighs, and your ass. You've been good about staying quiet so far, but he's only getting started with you.  
After walking away for just a moment, he returns chuckling. You still haven't been able to see him this whole time.  
With no warning, you feel his hands and something as cold as ice at your entrance between your thighs. 

I sharply inhale at the strange sensation. It almost makes me forget about how much my entire body stings from the damage caused his by nails. I try to move my head to get a glimpse of what he’s holding, but it’s impossible to budge. Instead, I close my eyes, bracing myself for his next desire. 

The cold object is removed. Before you can feel relieved, a hard slap hits your now hyper-sensitive ass. 

I’m far too taken off guard this time and accidentally cry out, “Ah, sorry...” fuck. I know I just made it worse, but he’s making it impossible to stay silent. 

"Your meaningless apology will only bring you more pain, my pet."  
Slap.  
Slap. 

Tears begin to form, but I hold back from crying out. I don’t mind the pain as much as I want to please him. However, I can’t keep my body from continuously shaking. 

"Good girl," he coos. The frigid object returns and he slowly inserts it into you. It's bumpy and large, filling you completely. 

My eyes shoot open as the cold toy slips right in. I feel my muscles tighten around it as it stretches me. It takes everything inside me not to moan when he pushes it in as deep as it’ll go. 

"You're so wet. That went in easy. You like it, don't you?" he laughs as his fingers move to tease your clit. "I bet you'd love for me to keep touching you. Wouldn't you, slut?" 

"Yes," It feels so good that I forget to hold back, grinding into his touch. 

His fingers move away and another unforgiving slap meets your backside.  
"I didn't tell you to speak, did I? I already know what you want, slutty little bitch," his fingers start teasing you again. "Now tell me how much you don't deserve my touch." 

The slap brings me back down to earth and I'm ashamed for letting myself go. That doesn't stop me from melting right back into his touch when it returns. "I - I don't deserve your touch..." At least I keep enough of sense to follow his command. "I'm, ah, I'm a slutty little bitch that doesn't deserve you..." 

"Now beg for me, slut. Beg for me to fuck you. I know you want me to." 

"Please!" I immediately cry out. I don't need to force it, I want him more than I ever have. "I know I don't deserve it, but please fuck your twisted slutty bitch! Ah, I - I'll do anything!" I begin to blush like crazy with embarrassment once I realize my own words. 

"Mmmm," he hums in amusement as his fingers slide back slightly, pushing on the glass toy inside your body. "There's something here already," he says, as if making the observation for the first time. His hand moves further back, playing with your second opening with his wet fingers. "You want me here, again. Tell me. Beg for it." 

"Y - yes... Please fuck me in the ass..." The truth is it hurts like crazy when he puts it there, but I'm in too deep now. "I'll take it anywhere, just please fuck me..." 

"That's pathetic! You expect me to believe that?"  
Slap.  
"Beg for me, whore." 

"Ah, Please! I need your cock inside of me," Each slap stings more than the last as they keep landing on the same raw patch of skin. "Please, master..." He's never asked me to call him this, even though it's what he constantly refers to himself, but I'm running out of ways to convince him how much I need to feel him. 

"Ah, you're learning your place again. Good."  
While you begged for him, he'd loosed his dick from his pants and slicked up, tossing the lube bottle aside when he was finished with it. His fingers play with you first, until you're just loosened enough to take in tip of his dick.  
"Tell me you want more," he orders. 

I feel his tip start to stretch me and I'm relieved he's decided to take it slow, even though I know he's just beginning. "Please, I want more," I moan, almost completely losing myself in order to give him what he wants. "I, ah - your slut needs your cock, please!" 

A lustful groan comes from his throat. He loves the sound of you begging for him. You feel the end of his dick pulse before his full length is thrust into you. 

I immediately cry out in pain. I'm bound so tightly that I have no opportunity to resist, forcing me to lay there and take it. My entire body tightens, making me painfully aware of the toy also stuffed inside me. Even through the pain and torment, my sick mind still finds pleasure in it all. As my body gets use to him, I calm my cries. "Th - thank you..." I manage to whimper. 

Another hard slap hits your back side. "I didn't tell you to make a sound. But since you're thanking me, you must want more," he laughs, low, dark and twisted. "Beg me to fuck you harder, my slut." 

I cry out again from the slap. I hesitate before begging, unsure how much more my body can take. "Please master," I sob. "Please fuck your slut harder." 

"Gladly."  
His hands slide to your hips and lift them, his fingers digging into your skin as he does. Then he begins his assault, slamming into you without mercy. Growling with pleasure when you cry out in pain. 

"Ah, please I - I can't!" I yell out. The floor below by face is wet with tears and my entire body feels like it's about break. But once I hear his noises of pleasure coming behind me, I have more of a drive to endure it all. 

"Ungrateful bitch! I'm giving you exactly what you asked- no, what you begged me for. And after all your bullshit today, it's more than you deserve. So tell me again! Haha.. Tell your master how good it feels." 

"Ah, I'm sorry! Please!" The pain actually starts to subside the more my body gets used to him, and I'm surprised when I actually start feel a little bit of pleasure from the combination of his dick and the toy. "I love the way your cock feels," I'm able to moan somewhat genuinely. "I don't deserve it, ah, please give me more." 

"Yes, that's right, my slut," he gives a few more hard thrusts until he gives a deep moan, his cock throbbing inside you with his orgasm.  
Panting heavily, he slowly pulls himself out. "That's a good slut," he says, slapping your ass. "I'm going to shower. We'll party some more when I get back," his maniacal laughter is heard until he shuts the bathroom door. 

I’m left here panting and sobbing. Even though he’s gone, I can still feel part of him inside of me. My entire body burns with pain, but I find satisfaction that it all came from him. I use the time alone to collect myself and take control over my breathing. I can still feel the toy stuffed inside, although it’s not causing me to shiver anymore, it sill keeps me aroused and ready for him. I try to wait patiently, but I begin to squirm as I eagerly wait for his return. 


	10. You're Mine

Saeran exits the shower, his body dripping wet. He hadn't bothered to dress or dry off. You hear his wet steps on the floor getting closer. He chuckles as he reaches you, his fingers lazily sliding along your back.  
"Did you miss me, my pet? Haha. Of course you did." His hands work at your restraints, freeing you little by little, although your wrists have not been freed.

I feel a sick sense of release back in his presence. “You know I missed you,” I mutter as I feel his fingers work around me.

Once you've been freed of every restraint, excluding the one binding your wrists, he flips you over. Sitting on your thighs, his hands slowly glide over your body as his eyes drink you in. As his hand reaches your inner thighs, his eyes watch yours as he pulls out the glass toy, tossing it aside.

I moan softly as the toy slides out of me. It’s the first time I’m allowed to see his face since the encounter, making it all the more difficult to keep my eyes off of him. Watching him, watching me. “I want you, Saeran.” I whine. “Please, master..” I blush shamefully.

"Shhh, I know you do, my pet," he coos. Although the fire in him grows hotter with your words, darkening the desire already present in his eyes.  
He shifts your bodies and pulls you up towards him, so that you're straddling him as you both sit facing each other. His fingers lightly trace the red lines he drew with his nails, a small grin on his face. "You like it don't you, that I hurt you like this?" He always asks such questions, but his tone sounds different this time. Instead of mocking laughter, the words come out as an intimate whisper.

I’m thrown off by his tone and hesitate before I answer. “I like it because you did it,” I say honestly. “I like everything you do to me.”

His hand caresses your cheek on its way to the back of your neck, where he grabs a fistful of your hair. "You like everything I do?" His voice is like sweet poison dripping from his lips, his eyes watching you more intently than ever.

Blood rushes to my thighs when he grabs my hair. “Yes. Everything.”

He searches your eyes for a sign that you're lying, but doesn't find one. Knowing you as well as he does, he would know if you weren't being honest. An eternity seems to pass while a shadow of vulnerability creeps into his expression.  
The next moment, his teeth are biting at your bottom lip. He pulls you closer with his arm, his hand in your hair pulling tighter as he kisses you. Passionately. Possessively. Aggressively.

His embrace is all I’ve ever wanted. I'm trembling under his touch in the best possible way. My arms jerk in an attempt to touch him back, but all I can do is eagerly return his maddened, fervent kiss. 

His kiss moves from your mouth to your jaw, making his way down your neck. His lips and teeth don't hold back leaving marks on you as he slowly, thoroughly, moves his mouth down your body.

“Ah.. Saeran..” God, it feels good having him so passionately embrace me. Even the way he bites me feels like pure bliss.

"You're mine," he purrs against your skin. Red and purple marks blossom on your skin as he works his way down to your breasts. They're covered in marks before he finally brings his mouth to your nipple, whispering over it. "You'd like it if I-" he pauses to lightly lick you, chuckling to himself. "...played with you some more, wouldn't you, my pet?"

“Yes, please...” I moan, losing myself to him. It feels strange that he’s giving me this much attention, affectionate in his own way, but I crave it so much that I don’t bother to question it.

He chuckles some more, clearly amused by your dreamy response. "I'm not convinced. Beg for me, my pet. How badly do you want your master to play with you, hmm? I can always find something else to do."

“No! No!” My body jerks forward into him. “Please master!” I beg. “Please don’t stop. I need you.”

His head raises, meeting your gaze with darkened eyes. "More," he demands, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

“Please,” I plea as I submissively look up at him. “Please don’t stop playing with me. Please master, don’t ever leave me or choose someone else to be your bitch,” I know my jealously from before was uncalled for, but it still lingers. I don’t care what happened to that woman. I still don’t want him touching anyone but me.

His eyes light up as he leans closer, his lips against your ear as he whispers, "Don't stop begging."  
As he pulls away, his eyes don't leave yours as his face moves down your body once more towards your nipple.

“Please touch me!” I cry, my voice rising. “Please Saeran!” Everything comes out naturally, all I want is to feel more of him, “Play with me, hurt me, mark me. I don’t care, just please don’t stop!”

You feel him grinning against you as you beg. It's like music to his ears. "More," he says, right before taking your nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking hard.

The moment his mouth surrounds my nipple, I have no other option other than to comply, “Ah, please Master,” I begin to blush and pant uncontrollably. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I need you. I’m nothing without you.”

He hums with your nipple still in his mouth, grasping your body tighter as you call him Master. You feel he's gotten hard again as his dick presses against you.

I feel helpless bliss as his grasp around me tightens. “Please fuck me, Master,” I begin to squirm. “I need to feel you again. Please.”

Your nipple slowly slides from his mouth through his teeth. “So my spoiled little slut wants to be fucked again, hmm?” He snickers.

My heart rate increases as our eyes meet. “Yes, please,” I softy plea, almost stunned by his gaze. “Please fuck me again.”

Saeran shoves you to the floor before sliding his hands to your hips. His fingers dig into them, raising you into his lap.  
He removes one hand from your hip to feel between your thighs.  
"You're so wet. What an eager slut you are," he taunts.  
You soon feel the tip of him before his hand is back on your hip. As soon as his hands are both holding you again, he thrusts into you, pulling your body into him. "Don't stop begging," he orders.

“Ah oh god!” I cry immediately. It’s feels so good to have him inside me like this. “Please Master, please fuck your slut more.”

He continues slamming your bodies together, watching your every expression with darkened eyes.

"Sa- I mean, Master!" I cry under him as I try my hardest to grind my pelvis into his. "Please, please don't stop."

His right hand slides up your leg, lifting it above his shoulder. He turns his head to lick and bite at your ankle, but his eyes stay glued to your face, keeping up his aggressive rhythm between your legs.

“Aaaaaah, please,” I whimper, trying not to break eye contact with him. But my blushing face can’t help but to turn away, nuzzling into my own shoulder.

"Don't look away from me," he orders. Your other leg is moved to his shoulder in the same way, his mouth placing bites and kisses on it. "Tell me how much you like it."

I look at him, obediently. "I... ah... I love the way you feel inside me. Your cock feels so good, please fuck me harder, Master." I beg shamelessly, trying my hardest not to turn my gaze from his.

Bending down, he brings your knees to his shoulders, dragging his tongue along your leg. He then places his hands on the ground, crawling above you as he fucks you harder and deeper than before. When his face is above yours, he grabs your throat.  
"I know you like this, you sick little slut. Tell me you do. Beg me to squeeze tighter," he laughs darkly.

My instincts want to let myself zone out as he has my his way with me, but his squeezing is tight enough that there's real fear in my eyes. "Please," I still mange out of both fear and sincerity.

"What a good slut," he growls. His lips meet yours in an aggressive kiss as his hand squeezes tighter around your throat.

It's as if my eyes are open for the first time. His lips against mine make my body push forward, into his hand pushing against my throat.

A low hum of pleasure vibrates from his mouth to yours as he slams into you once more, his cock pulsing inside you. His face pulls away from yours, revealing a sly grin. As he finally releases his hold on your throat, his thumb roughly brushes across your lips. "That's a good bitch," he pants.

I aggressively lick his thumb as he pulls away and there's nothing left to lick, "No... please! Don't stop!" I cry, "Give me all of you, please!"

His eyes narrow and you feel a sharp pain as his palm strikes you across the face. "You're nothing but a simple-minded, greedy whore," he sounds disgusted, rather than his usual mocking tone.  
"Go clean yourself up, filthy slut," he orders as he stands up.

"I - I'm sorry," I say softly, my face still in direction he slapped me. "Please, I can't."

"Don't fucking argue with me, worthless bitch," he sits at his computer, not bothering to get dressed.

I struggle on the floor, my back arching towards his direction. "Saeran, I need help," It's not long before I realize there's no getting up without assistance.

Saeran doesn't answer you. It's as if you hadn't spoken at all.

I plant both my feet on the ground and try to move my body up. I only make it half way up before falling back to the floor. I turn to ask Saeran for help, but there's no use. Whatever he's doing, he's chosen to ignore me.


	11. Paranoia

You're not sure how long you've been on the floor before Saeran finally acknowledges you.  
His bare feet approach you until he's close enough to grab you by the hair. "Decided to be a lazy bitch, huh? I told you to get cleaned up, but you'd rather lay around like a trashy whore," he drags you to the bathroom by your hair. "Do you want to start sleeping in here? Is that it?"

It’s been an extremely long day. I’m so exhausted that Saeran’s actions quickly fill my eyes with tears. “I’m sorry,” I quietly sob, struggling to bring myself to me knees. “I - I couldn’t get up,” he knows damn well why I was still on the floor. I’m not even sure why I’m trying to explain myself.

"I couldn't get up," he mocks you. "I need help."  
Dragging your body to the tub, he tosses you in with both hands, finally releasing your hair. "Do you know what I think? I think you didn't try very hard, and even if you did, then you're simply too much of a dumbass to get yourself off the goddamn floor," he turns away from you, cracking his neck. "Come to me when you've done as I've asked. Not a moment before," he orders, right before slamming the door so hard it opens a crack while he walks away.

I lay on the bathtub floor, trying not to cry loud enough for him to hear me. When I’m too tired to keep crying, I slide my body up to my feet by leaning against the wall. I figure I’m either going to obey him or stay in the bathroom forever. Carefully, I turn my back to the faucet, I struggling for a while, but eventually the water turns on. As the tub fills, I use my foot to knock a bar of soap in. I won’t be able to scrub myself, but at least I can soak.  
The soapy water stings the scrapes he’s left on me, but I welcome the fresh pain. There’s a sick comfort in being reminded of his mark on me. I stay in the bath until I have to struggle to keep my eyes open. I try, but I’m unable to drain the tub, making me regret not simply showering. Forcing myself to stand, I let my body air dry before fumbling with the door. Timidly, I walk out, keeping my eyes towards the floor. “Saeran? I - I mean, Master?” I’m hoping it will satisfy him if I keep calling him this. “I’m clean, like you said.”

Saeran sits at his computer desk, facing the screen. He doesn't move or speak to acknowledge you when you call out to him.

I sigh softly. I should have known better than to expect acknowledgement. Even though it feels like I should give him space, I nervously walk in his direction. He _did _tell me to come to him when I was finished. As quietly as I can, I slide down the wall next to his desk, situating myself in my usual spot.__

____

As you approach him, you see he's watching several security feeds at once. He stiffens when you sit next to the desk, rather than next to him like he asked.  
"What are you doing?" his gaze is still on the screen as he addresses you. "Did I tell you to sit against the fucking wall?" 

_Oh, god. I’ve already fucked up. _I think, as I try to perk my body up. “I - I’m sorry.” I whisper, “Pl - please tell me where you want me to go,” My body is trembling both out of fear and the fact that I’m freezing cold.__

____

A sigh of annoyance leaves his lips before he says, "I told you to come to me, didn't I? Am I over there? No, I'm not. Come here." 

“Yes, master,” I quickly bring myself to my knees and shuffle over to him. I try to make the most submissive expression I can as I look up at him. A small hint of a smile reveals itself as I gaze at his face. 

"Stand up," he orders, still facing the screen. You're close enough to him now to see how exhausted he looks. The dim lighting from the monitor coupled with his dark circles has him looking somber. 

I’m able to stand up rather quickly since I’m already on my knees. “Saeran, you had a long day. Maybe you should rest,” I say softly. I'm trying not to sound like I’m nagging, but I’m sincerely worried about him. I also don’t understand what else he could possible want from me tonight. He usually hates having me around while he works and I would like to get some rest myself. 

His eyes turn to you after hearing your suggestion. His voice is soft and kind, but there's an edge to it. "You're right, my pet," he says softly, stroking your cheek. "I should get some rest. It would be nice if that were an option," he pauses, his hand tightly grabbing onto your chin.  
"That air-filled skull of yours has already forgotten what danger you needlessly put us in. I told you I won't be able to sleep because I have to keep an eye on these fuckers," he scoffs, letting you go. After watching the computer screen in silence for a few minutes, he says, "Turn around." 

I quickly turn around. So much happened today that I completely forgot about the incident at the salon. “I’m sorry,” I say shamefully. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” 

His hands work to untie your wrists. "I'm not in the mood to hear your shallow, meaningless apologies," your wrists become free as he finishes his statement with a tired voice. "Get away from me. Go clean up the mess in the kitchen or whatever the fuck will keep you busy. Just leave me alone." 

Tears return to my eyes, but it’s not because he hurt me this time. It’s because I did something stupid and Saeran has to suffer for it. “Saeran, I -” I begin, I want to tell him I’m sorry again. I want to tell him everything will be fine. I want to know who's out to hurt him. Instead, I sigh, figuring I’ve done enough damage. “Never mind,” I say softly as I rub at my wrists. “I won’t bother you anymore,” with that, I head toward the kitchen to clean up the cold spaghetti. 

Saeran's tired eyes watch the monitors diligently as you do your work. He only glances at the desk drawer once. Well, twice now. The drawer that holds your collar. It irritates him that you aren't wearing it. He should simply put it on you and be done with it.  
_The collar is proof that I belong to you. Of course I love it. ___  
_But I like the collar. I thought you liked it too. ___  
His teeth clench as he starts popping the knuckles on each finger. He'd been so sure, after the way you whined about taking it off, that you'd beg him to put the collar back on you. So why? Why weren't you even mentioning it?  
Three times.  
At first, the conclusion was simple. He had you _very _distracted. But even now, nothing. Did you consider asking him for it before walking away? Maybe his words made you feel undeserving. That must be it.__  
Four times.  
His fists clench as he forces himself to focus on the screens in front of him. Fuck. What a pain. He shouldn't care. He _doesn't _care. Why would he?  
He doesn't look at the drawer a fifth time. __

____

I clean up the kitchen, shoveling cold noodles into the waste basket. I can't stand the thought of it rotting away and want to take the garbage outside, but I'm still naked and not even sure if I'm allowed out.  
I slowly turn to Saeran. I want to ask permission to put on clothes, but I also don't want to disturb him. It takes a moment of staring at him but I eventually work up the courage.  
“Saeran, I need clothes to throw out the trash,” I try to keep my voice in a somewhat business tone to let him know I’m not begging for attention. 

Saeran is certain the bag isn't so full that you'd need to take it out now. _Is she trying to leave? _He's also irritated that you're telling him you need clothes rather than asking for them. Was the last punishment not enough?  
"The trash doesn't need to go out, yet. I'll take care of it when it does." __

____

“Oh. Right. I’m sorry,” I drop the bag next to the apartment door. Exhausted, all I want to do is curl up at his feet and fall asleep, but I'm too ashamed at myself to consider it an option. Instead, I decide to go back to the bathroom. Maybe he'll feel better if I'm out of sight and out of mind. “I’m sorry Saeran,” I say sincerely as I turn to confine myself back in. 

_What the fuck is she doing? _He doesn't understand why you'd go into the bathroom on your own. Are you avoiding him or do you feel ashamed? Are you planning to misbehave while he's not there to watch you? His thoughts race and his focus wanes.  
"Fuck!" The desk jolts as he slams his palm into it. __

____

____

Almost as soon as the door closes, I hear him shout. I’m sure that it’s something I’ve done, which makes my body tense up with anxiety. I wrap my arms tightly around myself, glancing back in his direction. Eventually, I let out a sigh and head towards the tub which is still filled with water. Now that I’m able to, I submerge my hand pull the plug out of the drain. I let myself zone out as I watch the water empty, trying to think of a way to make this right. 

Good, he doesn't need you as a distraction. That's all you are, keeping him from focusing on keeping you both alive. You're lucky he bothers to keep you alive after putting his life in danger like this.  
His foot taps violently on the floor, steadily increasing in speed.  
He doesn't care that you're not in here begging for his forgiveness. Why would he? That would only distract him further from his work. The work he has because of you.  
Eyes boring into the footage in front of him, he refuses to take another glance at that fucking drawer. 

Right before the water completely empties, I look back towards the door. Something draws me to it, causing me to to crack it open. I can’t help but to peer through at Saeran. When I see he looks more frustrated than normal, I know I’ve made the right choice. I figure my presence would only cause him more pain. 

Several hours pass while Saeran's agitation steadily increases. _How long does she plan to stay in the goddamned bathroom? _His patience runs dry after seeing the first signs of the sunrise out the window.__  
Quickly leaving his chair, he dresses in one of his suits. It frustrates him that he's unable to shower beforehand, leaving him glaring at the bathroom door for multiple reasons.  
After being adequately dressed, he storms to the bathroom, swinging the door wide.  
"What the fuck have you been doing in here for so long?" 

____

____

Even though I’ve been awake for almost 24 hours, I still haven't gotten any sleep by the time he opens the door. “I’m not doing anything!” I cry, picking myself off the bathtub floor. “I thought I was bothering you and wanted to get out of your way,” I pause, looking down to play with some towels from the small nest I made in the tub. “I know I fucked up earlier and don’t want to be more of burden on you.” 

His bloodshot eyes narrow as he sees the bed you've made in the tub. "You're avoiding me, then? Don't think I'm so foolish that I don't see what you're doing," his hand grips the bathroom sink. "Get out of this room, now!" 

“Avoiding you?!” I stare at him blankly. “Wha - how?” I don’t understand. Every moment away from him is torture. How could he possibly think that? 

"Why the fuck aren't you listening to me?!" he demands. His eyes are wild with fury. 

“What? Oh,” I step out of the tub and walk his direction. As soon is my shoulder brushes his, I stop. “Please forgive me,” I mutter, staying in close contact with him. 

In an instant, he has you pinned against the opened door. "Why should I?" he demands, breathing heavy. "Look at me, for fuck's sake!" His hand forcibly grabs your chin, facing you towards him. "Not the goddamned floor. Your Master is right in front of you!" 

“I’m sorry Master,” I love it when he pins me like this, but something is off. My watery eyes lock with his. “I never want turn away from you.” 

His gaze becomes serious as he studies your face. The grip he has on your chin is slightly loosened as his thumb plays across your lips.  
"Then don't," he says with finality, moving his hand to your throat. 

“I won’t ever look away from you again,” I whisper as his hand finds it’s way to my neck. It’s not a lie, I could live an eternity with him alone in this apartment. “I’m yours, Saeran. You’re my master.” 

His fingers brush over the raw, exposed skin on your neck. "We should get that collar back on you," his voice is much smoother now. His expression calm. "Mmm, but first," he licks his lips before moving his mouth to your neck, dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin. 

My eyes immediately flutter shut as my body begins to tremble. The touch of his tongue stings so good. I almost forget how angry he is towards me. All I want is to feel him, whether it be painful or not. “Ah, Master,” I moan as the pain sets in. 

Finally able to indulge, he savors the feeling of your body trembling against him. The patch of skin on your neck, where your collar was worn, is rough and jagged with a slight taste of blood. He presses against you further as he tastes you, one hand sliding down the side of your body while the other snakes around your waist. 

No matter how close he brings my body into his, it never feels close enough. I whimper and pant as his tongue continues to work my neck. I want to ask for more, to ask for my collar, to beg him to own me forever, but my mouth has already gotten me in enough trouble today. So, I keep all these desires to myself. 

His lips move to your ear, "Follow me, my pet."  
As he pulls his body away, his cool gaze is locked with yours until the last moment when he turns to leave the bathroom, walking towards his desk. 

My entire body shivers as he pulls away. I still crave him, but obey without hesitation, following only a few steps behind. I’m overcome with joy that his anger's subsided, but try to contain myself. I fear the smallest mistake may trigger him again. 

He sits at his desk, motioning you to sit in his lap once he grabs the collar out from the drawer. 

A wide smile reveals itself across my face at the sight of the collar. God, I really am like a pet, I’m practically wagging my tail. Quickly, I find my way to his lap, waiting patiently to feel his proof of ownership around my neck once more. 

Chills form on your skin as Saeran's hands brush your neck, delicately sliding the collar into place.  
"You belong to me," he whispers, his mouth against your shoulder. "Don't you, my pet?" his hands wander over your body as he pulls you further against him. It'll be much easier to stay awake and focused on this monotonous task, since he now has something to play with. 


	12. The Pay Off

One day bleeds into the next as Saeran vigilantly watches the screens in front of him. He occasionally lets you leave his lap, only allowing you to be gone for a few minutes. You've dozed off several times and he gets more creative with how he wakes you, with each occurrence. The various cries you give help to renew his focus.   
Eventually, he reaches the point where he decides each individual target is as harmless as they are worthless to him, although he keeps their information stored for occasional monitoring. Once again, you've fallen asleep on him with your head resting on his chest. It's annoying. Certainly not cute. You're lazy and he should wake you. He's been awake and working hard all this time, which is your fault to begin with. His eyes narrow in annoyance as he averts his gaze.   
Sighing irritably, he clenches his jaw. How long has he been awake now?   
When he hears a tiny noise, his eyes dart back to you. Oh, you're sighing in your sleep.   
That's not cute, either.   
"Fuck," he groans, picking you up as he stands from the chair. You haven't stirred at all. Even as he lays you on the bed with him, he's annoyed with himself. Yet, he doesn't shove you to the floor. Instead, he holds you possessively as his eyes shut. It's not long before he's deeply sleeping.

I awaken from a bad dream, clutching the fabric on Saeran’s dress shirt as my eyes slowly open. The details of the dream immediately vanish, but I’m sure something unspeakable happened to Saeran in it. I’m relieved to find that he has me in a tight embrace while he sleeps peacefully next to me. I begin to nuzzle into him, but my body freezes when I realize that _he has me in a tight embrace while he sleeps peacefully next to me_. The room is dark, but the lights from the city coming through the window allow me to study the features of his face. Even while he rests, he looks tired. Before I realize it I’m stretching my neck up to softly kiss his lips. “I love you, Saeran,” I whisper before closing my eyes to get more sleep.

Hours later, an irritated Saeran stands in the shower, vigorously scrubbing your smell off of him.  _Why didn't I shove her off?_   Since he kept you on the bed, the blankets will need to be washed in order to rid them of your smell.   
After a shower and clean change of clothes, he's right back to work at the computer. Ah, what's this? Good news awaits him today. The information he received from Jiyeon at the party has finally paid off. It's incredible what a few sweet words and some blackmail will do. The thought of collecting on his reward causes him to rub his hands together in excitement. With a satisfied smirk, he cracks his knuckles and starts a new search. 

The sun coming in the window causes me to blink my eyes open. After spending countless days practically glued to him, I can immediately notice the absence of Saeran's warmth. "Sa - Saeran?" I quietly call out as I sit up, on the verge of panic. To my relief, he's back at his computer seeming pleased with himself. "Oh, um," I blush. "Good morn-"

His cellphone rings next to him on the desk, cutting off your greeting. He answers it immediately.   
"Yes?"   
"I'm interested."   
"I'll be there in an hour."   
"Fine. Bye, then."   
After locking his computer, he stands and turns his attention to you. "I'll be out for a while. Wash the blankets. Eat something. Don't fuck anything up."

A wave of anxiety instantly washes over me. "Where are yo -" I stop myself before I can finish the question, "I mean, okay," I quickly look away to hide how upset I am. "Will you be long?" I decide on the less invasive question.

"I already said," he sternly answers. Smoothing his hands over his suit jacket once more, his eyes linger on you before he rushes out the door. 

I stare at the door for several minutes, a million thoughts rushing through my head. No doubt it had something to do with the party we attended, but I don't have the slightest clue what his goal was, other than getting rid of that woman. There's no use worrying, but that's when the scariest thought of all strikes me. What if those people find him and he never comes back? I start panicking, but catch myself. It's out of my hands. Taking control of my breathing, I decide to keep myself busy. I slide off the bed to wash the little clothes I have, but not before getting some breakfast.

One hour passes since Saeran left you alone in the apartment. He should be at his destination by now, according to what you heard from his telephone conversation. Unfortunately, you have no way of knowing whether he arrived safely or not.

It's not long before I run out of things to do and find myself staring at the laundry go around in the machine. Every so often I check the clock, but it seems to never budge. If only there was a way to contact him to see if he was all right, but I left my phone at Mint Eye, which wasn’t the brightest thing to do. Sighing, I fall backwards on the floor in front of the laundry machine and stare blankly at the ceiling.

A few more hours pass with still no sign of Saeran. There is, however, a knock at the apartment door.

My body freezes in fear when I hear a knock at the door. I'm still laying on the floor, the laundry had finished awhile ago, but I haven't found the motivation to take it out. The only thing that gets me moving is the thought that it might be Saeran. I grab my dress out of the machine and slip it on before cautiously approaching the door. Stopping just a few feet away, I hug myself tightly. Saeran knows the code. If it's him, he'll open the door himself. He said not to fuck anything up and opening a door to a stranger would definitely count as a fuck up.

There's another knock. This time more aggressive.

I take a few steps forward. What if someone knows we're here? What if it's believers or those people after Saeran? I begin nervously trembling, stopping a safe distance from the door.

Another loud knock. "Open up. This is the police." 

All of the sudden, I forget about Saeran. I don't have a visa. If I get caught here, I'm completely screwed. Never mind if I end up an accessory to a murder. If they break open the door and find me hiding, it'll only make my situation worse. I don't know the laws here, can they even do that without a warrant? Adrenaline takes over and I swing open the door, my body practically numb from anxiety.

A tall, muscular man in uniform stands in the hallway. He looks tired and annoyed, but still addresses you professionally.   
"Ma'am, I'm here to deliver an eviction notice. We received word that you're occupying this apartment illegally. You have thirty days to vacate the property," he hands you a packet of paper. "Please sign here as well to prove you were served the paperwork." 

“Illegally?” I repeat. *Oh god I’m dead, he’s gonna kill me if I sign that.* “Um could you come back later? There’s someone else you should talk to.” I manage, my voice shaking.

The man sighs irritably. "Ma'am, just sign the form so we can both get on with our day." 

I take it grudgingly, purposely scribbling something unreadable before handing the signature sheet back to him.

When he sees the signature, he gives you a look, but doesn't push the issue. "That's all I need," he says before leaving you to walk back down the hall. As he steps into the elevator, you see Saeran turn the corner from the stairwell as the elevator doors shut. His furious gaze is locked on the elevator at first, until he slowly turns to direct his fury towards you.

My heart stops at the sight of Saeran. Fuck. Just when our relationship is starting to heal, I fuck up in the worse way possible. I slowly back into the apartment, holding the door open a crack while I wait for him, my body trembling more intensely than ever.

Saeran's furious steps don't reach you nearly fast enough. As soon as he shuts the door, he silently turns to you, his gaze deadly.

My eyes are already brimming with tears, I'm furious with myself for messing up like this. I know that it's not my fault that we've been found out, but in this moment, it sure feels that way. "Saeran-" I begin, but I'm at a loss for words. I don't know if I've ever seen him this angry with me. "I'm sorry," I know apologizing won't make a difference. If anything, it will only piss him off more. As soon as the words escape me, I turn my face away from him out of both fear and disgrace.

His jaw clenches and un-clenches as the fury in his eyes threatens to consume him entirely. "What," he spits, "happened?" His first priority _needs_ to be information, no matter how angry he is. He doesn't like it, but your punishment will have to wait for later.

"It was the police," I'm trying to hold myself together, but I'm still noticeably shaking. "Someone must know we're here, because we're being evicted." I pause to take a deep breath. "I... had to sign something that said we've been warned. But don't worry! I just scribbled on it... I didn't give a name," I'll say anything at this point to save myself. "We have a month."

Exhaling loudly, he quickly moves to the computer, unlocking it. He'd previously taken control of the CCTV, so now he simply needs to replay the footage.   
Fuck.   
He hadn't been checking it while he was keeping an eye on those idiots from the goddamn salon. That redhead locked him out, which means it's likely he's seen what Saeran wasn't able to. This truly pisses him off. Will that redhead reactivate the security system now that he knows about their presence? How long do they have?   
_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is all her fault. With her fuck ups and distractions. Oh, but I'll make things right. She won't be fucking things up like this again._   
"Go sit on the bed. Don't move or speak to me," he orders.

I open my mouth to comply, but decide it's best to simply do what he says without a word. There's no way of knowing if he's still angry with me or if it's something else. Then again, I _know_ he's angry at me, I just pray that some outside force is overriding that agitation. As quietly as I can, I crawl on to the bed. I'm trying to follow his exact instructions even though the anxiety from the past hour makes me want to lay down and sleep. Instead of facing him, I turn my body so I can gaze out the window, ready not to move until I have permission.

Cracking his knuckles, the next thing he checks is the security system. Still offline. No sign of recent activity. He breathes a sigh of relief, but there's still arrangements to be made. It doesn't matter why the police said they were here. That could easily have been a lie. He needs to be gone, in case his father comes after him. After pressing the necessary numbers on his phone, he holds it to his ear with his shoulder while he continues to type.   
"There's been a change in plans. I'd like to move ahead with the deal immediately."   
Although he looks angry, his tone only gives the hint of slight annoyance. "Yes, I remember our earlier conversation, but-" his hands form fists above the keyboard.   
"The money is not an issue, I assure you. I can pay you in cash, only if we make the deal today. Otherwise, I have no choice but to find someone else willing to take this money off my hands," a sly grin makes its way to his lips.   
"You won't regret this. I'll send you the location for the payment, momentarily. We can finish paperwork there."   
"Good. That's convenient."   
Saeran ends the call looking far more relaxed. There's several more minutes of quiet typing on the keyboard before he suddenly stands, grabbing a bag from the closet. 

I slowly turn to look at Saeran. There’s a million questions running through my head, but his orders from earlier keep my mouth shut. It sounds like he’s going out again, which fills me with dread. I let out a long sigh as I silently watch him from the other side of the room.

Saeran grabs a few outfits and packs them in the bag, before rummaging around for a few other essentials. Grabbing a pair of shoes from the closet, he tosses them to you.   
"Put those on. We're leaving." 

I blink at him for a second before scurrying off the bed. I’m absolutely terrified to leave the safety of the apartment and don’t want to be seen in public with my body covered in scrapes and bruises. Nevertheless, I quickly slide the shoes on and find my way to his side.   
“For - for good?” I stutter, keeping my eyes on the floor. 

"I said, don't speak to me, you dumb bitch!" His eyes are full of violent rage as he turns to face you. "Unless you want me to change my mind and lock you in here when I leave, haha, I suggest you listen." 

I snap my gaze up to him with wide eyes, frantically shaking my head. I thought he had cooled down, but I was terribly wrong. I don’t doubt his threat. Even the thought of being locked in here without him is enough to almost cause an anxiety attack. 

One more item is tossed your way: a long-sleeved kimono.   
"Put that on, as well. Someone will be here, soon." 

As I fumble to get the kimono on I notice I’m slightly shaking. I’m extremely confused, I thought we were leaving. Once I’m fully covered I look back up at Saeran. I’m afraid to speak, but I plea with my eyes to give me some kind of hint as to what’s going on.

There's a knock at the door, which Saeran then swiftly moves to, opening it cautiously. Ah, it's exactly who he expects.   
"Come in. Get rid of everything that isn't on this list," he says sternly, handing them a piece of paper before turning back towards the computer. Good, everything's running smoothly. Finally, his attention returns to you. "We're going now. Give me your hand." 

I force a halfhearted smile before extending my still-shaking hand. I don’t want to leave the apartment, terrified of the unknown path before us. I try telling myself it will all be okay as long as I’m with Saeran, but at this point I’m not sure if that’s true. 

After he grabs the bag he packed, you're practically dragged to the car behind him, leaving everything else behind in the apartment.   
"Get in," he orders, shoving you towards the passenger side. The bag is tossed in the back as Saeran's eyes dart around suspiciously.

I stumble in the direction he shoves me. The dash for the car leaves me struggling to catch my breath. I manage to compose myself and open the door to the passenger side before sliding in.

It's late evening with light traffic, so it isn't long before you arrive at a tall, shiny building. Once the car is parked and Saeran has led you inside, the elevator is taken to the 11th floor.

I anxiously follow closely to Saeran. I’m exhausted from everything that’s happened today, but do my best to keep up with him.

The elevator alerts you of your arrival to the proper floor with a soft ding. When the doors open, they reveal a long, well decorated hall. Saeran leads you past several apartment doors before stopping in front of one that's left slightly ajar.   
"Here we are," he says, opening the door.   
The first thing you notice is how large and open the space is. The living room is in front of you, already furnished with a sofa, chairs, and table. To your left is a modern kitchenette with black counter-tops, an island with two seats, and a small oven. 

The sight of it all makes me momentarily forget my place.   
“We... we get to live here?!” I ask, taken aback by the breathtaking apartment. “Saeran, how-” I begin, but quickly shut my mouth, “Um... never mind. Thank you for not leaving me behind,” I avert my eyes to the floor as soon as remember I wasn’t suppose to speak.

His eyebrow raises at you, "Yes, this is our new residence. I only have some paperwork to finish," he smirks to himself. You want to know how? It only took a little flirting with that thirsty whore from the party. Well, that and using the information she gave him to blackmail a _very_ wealthy man. It was too easy, really.   
He lets it slip that you spoke, since you praised all his hard work. "Come, my pet, I'll show you your new room."

A grin spreads across my face as I look up at him.   
“I get my own room?” I say in astonishment. Of course I’d rather stay with him, but anything is better than sleeping on the cold floor. 

He chuckles darkly, grabbing your wrist to lead you further into the apartment. You walk into his room first, where he tosses the bag to the side. It's simple in design. A large bed, lounge chair, and flat screen monitor against the wall on the other side. "This is my room. Yours is close by," he grins at you sadistically. 

After taking in his room, I look back up at him. My face drops at the sight of his expression. I get a little nervous about seeing my own room.

He walks you around the corner where there's a short hall with silky, red curtains hanging ceiling to floor at the end, rather than a wall or a doorway. Once he parts the curtains and you step through after him, you see a rather large cage in the middle of a small, black, windowless room. The cage is just large enough to fit a round mattress in the bottom, where some blankets and pillows have been added. "Do you like it, my pet?" Saeran's voice is filled with dark amusement. 

I stare at the cage at a loss for words. The truth is, I _do_ like it. In fact, I love it. My face turns bright red, embarrassed about how happy I am with something so sadistic.   
“Yes,” I answer softly. “I... I love it. Thank you, Master.” 

Saeran's amusement vanishes. He didn't expect you to give that answer. "Let's give it a try, then," he says, grabbing you suddenly to shove you in. There's a lock sitting on a small table against the wall. He picks up the key, locking you in before stuffing it in his pocket. "I need to finish the paperwork for the apartment. I can't have you fucking anything up again, so stay there and behave until I return." 

After I stumble in, I immediately turn to cling to the bars. I’m still upset with myself for fucking up, so I don’t protest as he walks away. It didn’t occur to me at first how easy it would be for him to confine me to solitude now. Still, I’m grateful that I have a mattress as well as some time to finally rest. Once he’s out of sight, I let myself fall onto the bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Re-education

Saeran returns to his new home several hours after he left. It would have been preferable if he could've killed the irritating fuck that owed him the key to the apartment, but he'd dealt with enough legal bullshit in one day. Getting more cash wasn't a problem. In fact, it proved to be a fun game.  
Speaking of fun games, he'd also made a couple extra stops on his way back. Heading first to his room, he immediately set to work on upgrading the monitor in his bedroom to his specifications.  
  
I awaken to the sound of some kind of equipment being moved around. Before I open my eyes, I stretch out my arms over my head. I'm startled when they hit cold steel, causing my eyes to jolt open. Quickly sitting up in confusion, I turn my body to look behind me. Bars? Oh. Right. We’re not in Savior’s apartment anymore. Saeran locked me in my new “room” in a new apartment before going back out. That sound must mean he’s home from filling out that paper work or whatever. After allowing myself to wake up a little more, I sit up on my knees and face the red curtains, hoping he’s chosen not to ignore me.  
  
After some drilling and a bit of tinkering, Saeran walks towards the room you're kept in. He gives you a quick glance after parting the curtain, but quickly moves on to a section in the wall where he drills another hole before leaving once again. After fishing through the proper wires and installing the new hardware, he grins widely when the monitor in his bedroom shows an image of you in your cage.  
With a smug expression, he grabs the other bag he brought home, heading in to see you.  
"Did you behave while I was away, my pet?" he asks, finally giving you his attention.  
  
Butterflies form in my stomach as my eyes shift from the camera he has just installed back to him. I can tell I have a look of confusion on my face, but manage to answer his question.  
“Yes. Of course,” it’s not like I had any opportunity to fuck up locked behind these bars. That fact alone oddly provides comfort as it frees me from liability.  
  
Setting the bag on the small table, he then takes out the key to unlock your cage.  
"Come here, my pet. I'll show you where the bathroom is," it's been hours since he locked you in. If nothing else, he's a responsible owner.  
  
Oh thank god, I think to myself before hurrying besides him as soon as the cage unlocks.  
“Thank you, Master,” I timidly respond. I'm trying to hide my eagerness, but I’m sure it’s apparent.  
  
Reaching into his other pocket, he pulls out the chain for your collar. It easily attaches to the front ring. With darkened eyes and a sadistic grin, he tenderly pets your head before backing away to tug on the leash.  
  
I follow his lead without hesitating, happy and willing to be guided by him. The way he touched me gives me hope he’s not angry at me anymore. I find myself gazing at him dreamily from behind.  
  
The first thing that catches your eye when he opens the door to the bathroom is the large shower that's built into the corner. There's easily room for three people to stand in it comfortably. There's a sizable shower-head hanging from the ceiling with an additional on each inner wall. The outer walls are made of glass with an opening in the front, allowing one to simply step in. It's roomy enough inside that a curtain or shower door isn't necessary.  
Like every other room in the apartment, with yours as the only exception, there's large floor to ceiling windows letting in the daylight. There's a large mirror above a double sink with a generous amount of counter space.  
There's steps leading to a large tub complete with whirlpool jets. Besides the toilet, there's also a lounge chair off to the side of the bathroom closet. This is where Saeran takes a seat after unfastening your leash.

I stare at him as he situates himself in the chair but have enough sense to start undressing. The bathroom is beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it. I begin to take off the Kimono, revealing my skimpy, black dress. I had no time to put on underwear, so as soon as I lift the dress over my head, I’m naked before him. Something I’m all too used to. “Saeran, I’m sorry, but before I wash up, I need to um...” I trail off, hoping he gets the hint.  
  
"I'm not an idiot," he grumbles, pulling out his phone to read the latest news. What an annoying task this is, but he can't let you out of his sight.  
  
“Oh,” I blush as I head to the toilet. Before I sit down, I turn on the faucet to hide the noise. I’m thankful he chose to occupy himself. I finish as quickly as possible and as soon as I’m done washing my hands, I hurry to stand in front of him again. “Do you want me to wash up, Master?” I ask. Still embarrassed that I had to pee in front of him, I avert my eyes to the corner of the room.  
  
He returns the phone to his pocket, crosses his legs, and settles into the chair more comfortably as his attention returns to you.  
"Go ahead and shower, my pet," he grins.  
  
My gaze comes back to him as I force a smile and turn to cautiously step into the luxurious shower. I’m almost unable to believe I get to bathe in here. Steam fills the glassed in space as I turn the shower on hot, just how I like it. Before I start lathering myself with soap, I look back at Saeran. I feel hot when I realize he’s watching me and start to wash myself with more caution.  
  
Saeran's eyes don't look away from you, even for a moment. Seeing that you're uncomfortable only makes this more fun for him.  
"Make sure you're scrubbing hard enough. This is a new place. I don't want your stench contaminating the apartment," he continues to taunt you, getting sick pleasure from each hurried response you give. He loves watching you struggle to obey his every whim.  
  
“Yes, Master,” I grab the loofa and begin scrubbing my skin until it’s red. I never understand why he always complains about my scent, but now that he’s watching me, I can at least show him that I make an effort to clean myself the way he likes. Once I believe he's satisfied, I exit the shower and immediately start shivering. I had the water too hot and the cold air against my skin feels like knives. “Can I please have a towel?” I ask, wrapping my arms around myself.  
  
Suddenly irritated, Saeran scolds you, "Stop hiding your body from me!" Standing up, he quickly approaches you, forcing your arms to your sides. "I like how your body reacts when you're cold."  
His hands slide down your wet body, running his thumbs over your hardened nipples while he stares at your face. "Did you forget that you're mine? Don't cover up unless I tell you to."  
  
“Ah ~ I wasn’t hiding, I’m just cold,” I continue to shiver, but his warm hands are addicting. “I... I could never forget I belong to you,” I blush, craving more of his touch.  
  
"Are you arguing with me, my pet?" His thumb and index fingers forcefully pinch each of your nipples. "Shall I drag you back to your room like this?" He laughs. "Or will you shut up and listen to your Master like a good bitch?"  
  
I close my eyes and turn my head away as he pinches me. A couple of soft whimpers escape my lips, but I otherwise answer with silence.  
  
"Hmm, good girl," releasing your nipples, he reaches into his pocket for your leash. Once it's attached, he leads you back to your room where he un-hooks it once more.  
"Wait there for a moment," he commands, before rummaging through the bag he'd brought in earlier. The first item he grabs is a purple vibrator. There's three parts to it, the middle one meant for the vagina is massive. "This should be fun, don't you think?" He muses aloud. "Be a good little slut and wear this for me," he says, as if the vibrator were an accessory, rather than a sex toy.  
  
I stare at the toy with wide eyes. The sight of it alone is enough to make me excited. I lick my lips as I take it, looking back up at him for reassurance as step my legs out. Still standing, I begin to whimper as it slides in. I’m already wet enough that, despite its size, it slides in with no problem - it’s the back part that’s the hardest to accept, but I manage lubricate it a bit with my natural juices and stuff the entire toy inside myself as far as it can go. I flutter my eyes closed as I feel it stretch me, tightening my muscles so it won't slide back out.  
  
His amused grin widens as he watches you eagerly slide the toy into your body. Reaching his hand into the bag, the next item he retrieves is a leather chastity belt. When he attaches it to you, he locks it with a key in the back making it impossible for you to remove the toy from your body.  
  
I sharply inhale at the sound of the chastity belt being locked. He's secured it pretty tightly, causing the toy to be pushed in to the point where it actually hurts. It's the good kinda of pain, though, and I'm relieved I can stop squeezing to hold it in. I sincerely love that he has complete control over my most intimate region, which makes me squirm with arousal once the belt is locked into place. The corners of my mouth twitch as I fight back a smile when I look back up at him, continuously trying to remind myself this is for his entertainment, not mine.  
  
The next moment, he's laughing, his hand on your throat.  
"This should be interesting," these are the last words you hear from him before he tosses you back into your cage, locking the door once again. Returning the key to his pocket, he leaves the room.  
He's still chuckling to himself as he relaxes in the chair in his bedroom. Flipping on the monitor, there's a clear image of you in the cage. Pulling out his phone, he selects the app that controls the toy inside your body. Since you behaved today, he decides to start with the lowest setting.  
  
I cling to the bars as he locks the door and walks away. I’m hoping he’s only leaving to grab something. I realize I’m terribly wrong the moment the toy inside me starts buzzing. I’m caught off guard and fall backwards onto the bed. The vibration isn’t intense, but I was already turned on and it quickly turns me into a whimpering mess. Suddenly, I remember the CCTV he installed earlier and dart my gaze up at it as I realize he must be watching me.  
  
"Look at that helpless expression," he mocks you, though you can't hear him. "You miss me already? Poor thing. You keep forgetting your place."  
The sight of you falling backwards onto the bed causes him to laugh in gratification. That was only the low setting, imagine if he'd been more advantageous. How would you have reacted, then?  
"Ahahaha, what a thirsty slut you are, whining over a toy. Oh, do you realize what's happening now?" laughing again, he continues to speak aloud. "Did you think I'd stay and play with you, myself? I know that's what you desire. All the more reason to deny you."  
  
My whimpers die down after the initial surprise of the toy being turned on, but it still causes me to squirm and pant. The vibration is only enough to tease, but not enough to allow release. Still looking into the camera, I try to let Saeran know with my eyes that my body aches for more.  
  
"Don't give me that stupid look, arrogant bitch. Hmm, what should I do to teach you?" He wonders aloud.  
After a moment of consideration, he turns the toy off. "How will you react now, I wonder?"  
  
“No,” I softly cry when the pleasurable sensation is suddenly taken away. My hips are still acting on their own, trying my hardest to rub my clit up against the textured front of the toy. It’s no use, the chastity belt holds the toy tightly in place. Without the vibration, it doesn’t nothing for me. I sigh as I give up, stopping my body from squirming, but never once do I take my pleading eyes off the camera.  
  
"Ahahaha! What's the matter, my pet? You didn't get what you wanted? That's too bad, isn't it?"  
Sick of your arrogant face, he turns off the screen in his room. Clearly, he needs to make you wait awhile before playing with you more. The phone goes back into his pocket as he makes his way to his computer room.  
  
I wait for the vibration to start up again, but it never does. After waiting awhile more, I figure he’s moved on to something else, most likely work. I roll over to my side, letting out another long sigh. I’m not tired enough to sleep and have absolutely nothing to keep my mind off the over-sized toy stuffed in my body keeping me aroused, but painfully unsatisfied. My eyes end up focusing on the red curtains as I wait as patiently as I can for Saeran to regain interest in me.  
  
The new place has a much better setup than what Saeran had been working with at Savior's old place. There are several large monitors as well as a comfortable office chair designed for lengthy work hours. Not quite up to Saeran's standards, but a step up, nonetheless.  
He checks his phone as he sits. Obviously, he's set it up so he's able to watch you from anywhere, not only his room. You're laying on your side now, but he still scoffs in irritation. You look expectant. Impatient. It annoys the hell out of him.  
"She's lucky I want to play with her at all, after everything she's done," he mutters.  
With nothing better to do, he gets started on his new objective.  
  
Minutes turn into hours, or at least it feels that way. I honestly have no way of keeping track of time, so I’m not sure how much of it has passed. After a while, my arousal dies down and I’m left with longing and despair. As much as I love my cage and the new luxury apartment, I miss being in the tiny studio where I was constantly close to Saeran. I especially miss those last few sleepless days I spent glued to his lap. Feeling defeated, I turn my back to the curtains and camera before throwing a blanket on top of myself. He obviously wants to keep an eye on me and I figure hiding my face and body is the best way to provoke him.  
  
"These idiots are utterly predictable," Saeran muses to himself. Once he's satisfied with the information he gathered, he checks the app on his phone. Seeing you under the covers and faced away from the camera irritates him.  
"I told her to quit doing that," he mutters. Perhaps removing the blankets will get the point across. For now, however, he returns to his room and clicks the monitor back on.  
"Time to wake up, my pet," he sneers, pressing a much higher setting on the app this time.  
  
I’m just about to doze off when the toy finally turns back on. This time with much more intensity. I immediately let out a surprised cry as I tear the covers off and flip over on my back. My plan must have worked... or maybe Saeran just got bored. Either way, I couldn’t be more excited he’s chosen to have interest in me again. As I continue to blush and pant, I grip the sheets.  
“Th - ah ~ thank you Master,” I whimper as I submissively look back into the camera.  
  
He tilts his head at your reactions, calculating what to do next. Seeing you thank him, appearing excited rather than anxious or distressed, annoys the fuck out of him.  
"You greedy, arrogant whore," he mutters. "Don't you know your behavior's getting on my nerves, you dumb bitch?"  
With an irritated sigh, he cracks his neck as he sits back in his chair. This is simply further evidence of how spoiled you've become. Being in that small apartment with him made you bolder; gave you ideas. Made you act as though you had some kind of _relationship_ with him. As if you're more to Saeran than a possession, something to keep him entertained.  
"Your lesson starts now, my pet," his eyes darken as he turns the intensity up further.  
  
My cries become just short of screams when the toys begins to vibrate with even more force. I close my eyes and arch my back when I start to feel myself about to be pushed over the edge.  
“Master... please...” I shamefully whimper, not even sure if he can hear me. “I... I’m going to come.”  
  
"Ahahaha, are you?" he taunts, turning the toy off completely. Watching you squirm around in your cage isn't bad, but what he really wants to see is your anguish and frustration.  
  
“Aaah... No, please...” I’m now sure he doesn’t want me to come which fills me with disappointment. I’m also positive that he can, in fact, hear me. After a moment of heavy breathing, I get myself together and sit up on my knees, still looking into the camera. “Please Master, let me come,” I beg, “I’ll do anything!” I immediately regret asking this, as I’m sure he’s now less likely to give me release.  
  
Yes, this is what he wants. Seeing you desperately beg so pathetically has him licking his lips in sadistic pleasure.  
"What did you think would happen, dumbass?" He laughs. "Keep begging like the pitiful slut you are. Do you really believe making such pointless bargains will get you anything from me? _I own you_ ," he knows you haven't heard him, but he's still satisfied having spoken the words aloud to you as he drinks in your miserable expression from the screen.  
  
I keep my pleading eyes locked on the camera. My body squirms a bit as I try to feel whatever I can from the massive toy inside my body. Rocking my hips back and forth provides a small amount of pleasure, but not nearly enough of what I crave. Needing to feel something, and hoping to get another reaction out of him, I begin to brush my thumbs over my nipples, licking my lips as I continue to stare into the CCTV.  
  
Saeran turns away from your image on the screen, scoffing in disgust as he turns off the monitor. He's sick of seeing how deluded you've become.  
There was a time when you knew how little worth you have. When you gave in to him with empty, hopeless eyes. He'll get you there again. Even if he has to break you to do it.  
Ha, he may break you, anyway. If only for the fun of it.


	14. What's Mine is Mine

Later that day, Saeran removed the toy and chastity belt from you, along with the blankets and pillows. Now you have only a bare mattress and your collar.   
He was severely angry at the time, so much that he slammed your body against the bars while he choked you. Though he can't remember what drove him to such rage, he shrugs it off. You deserve it, he's certain of that. He doesn't lose his temper over nothing.   
As he mulls this over at his desk, he comes across something. Another opportunity for "Executive Lee." Intriguing. Should he take it? It'd be hassle to bring his "assistant" again, but the potential monetary gain is substantial. The side of his thumb taps against the desk as he weighs the decision.

Curled up on my side, I rack my brain for what could've pushed him into this rage. Eventually I decide that I was too bold. I shouldn't have acted desperate, though at the time, I thought he would like it. With a hopeless sigh, I flip on my other side. I want to sleep and give him time to cool down, but it feels impossible.

What is his plaything up to? Checking his app, a satisfied grin makes its way to his features as he hears you sigh. It's working. His eye twitches. Why isn't this enough? Grumbling to himself, he shoves the phone into his pocket. A change of scenery might be what he needs to clear his head.   
He decides to take up the persona of Executive Lee once more. He'll have to be extra careful about bringing his assistant this time.

We've only been in the new apartment for a day, but our time in the old studio feels like a lifetime ago. Time seems to drag more slowly here. I'm tired of being isolated and all at want is for Saeran to allow me to exist in the same room as him while he works. The more time that passes without any sign of him, the more lonely and anxious I get. Every few minutes, I run my fingers over my collar to remind myself I still belong to him.

Your image is on Saeran's screen again. He doesn't remember thinking to grab the damn phone in the first place. The way you caress your collar twists his stomach and his breathing gets heavier. Slamming the phone down on the desk, he storms off towards your location.

I sit up the moment I hear Saeran’s footsteps. They sound hurried, like he’s angry again. Taking a few deep breaths, I stare intensely at the curtains. I’m both excited and terrified to see him.

Saeran tears through the curtain in a fit of mad rage. His eyes are wild and his laugh is high-pitched as he unlocks your cage.   
"I'm here, my pet," he taunts, tilting his head as he stalks towards you into the cage. "This is what you want, right? Your owner's here to see his little bitch."

I instinctively slide backwards on the mattress until my back hits the bars.   
“Saeran,” I gasp. As much as I wanted him to acknowledge me, the crazed look in his eyes scares me. “I, um-” I search for words but nothing comes out.

"Hahaha. What's the matter?" It only takes an extra step for him to reach you before he grabs your throat. "I thought you missed me," still laughing at you, his hand squeezes tighter while the other touches your collar. "Have you forgotten that you're mine? You've become arrogant. Acting as if I owe you something," his fingers stroke your face gently as he continues to speak while choking you. "Pleading with those stupid eyes of yours, as if I give a shit what you want. You've gotten the wrong image in your head, girl. But don't worry, I'll set it right."

I open my mouth, but he’s squeezing too tightly to speak. I close my eyes instead of pleading with them, since that apparently angers him. On the verge of panicking, I feel a few tears fall down my cheek as it becomes harder to breathe.

Your tears should bring him sick pleasure, but instead they fuel his rage further.  
"Do you think I care about your pain? Your tears mean nothing to me!"  
Releasing his hold on your throat, he grabs your collar, tearing it off your neck as he continues to scream at you.   
"Stop acting like you're special to me! You're nothing but my plaything! I never should've rewarded you, worthless whore!" There's a brief pause where he stands staring at you, breathing heavily, before he turns to leave.

I struggle and cough on the bed for a few seconds before I reach up to my throat where the collar once was. My tears turn quickly to sobs as I reach for him. “Saeran, please don’t do this,” I softly cry.

Turning his head back to you, he responds, "See? This is exactly what I mean. You've forgotten your place, Toy. Shut the fuck up before I make you regret it."  
Saeran locks your cage on his way out of the room, your torn collar still held in his fist as he leaves.

I watch him walk away through my tears.   
“No,” I whisper to myself before curling back up on the bed, uncontrollably sobbing. He called me a “Toy” and took away my collar. I’m no longer his beloved pet, and this thought alone shatters me.  
After what feels like an eternity of tears, I settle into a vacant stare at the wall. If he’s trying to break me, it’s working. I’ve never felt this kind of despair before.

His maddened footsteps lead him back to his work room. Your collar burns in his hand like hot metal. He wants to tear it to pieces. Throw it away. Why doesn't he do it?  
In his frustration, he squeezes the collar tighter in his fist, causing the metal rings to dig into his hand.

I remain motionless on the mattress for god knows how long. A sniffle here and there are the only sounds I make. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach grows more intense as I reflect on the last week or so. Only a few days ago Saeran was outraged when I isolated myself in our old bathroom. He even seemed eager to get the collar back on me. Now he was taking it away.  
Every once in a while, I get an impulse to bring my fingers to my neck to see if it was all bad dream. But each time I stop myself, knowing it's false hope.

His heavy breaths calm with the increase in pain coming from his hand. How is his plaything reacting now? He knows how attached you've become to that damn collar. It's only seconds before the app on his phone shows your tear-soaked face staring off in despair.  
_Yes, that's how she deserves to look._ Saeran laughs a high-pitched, maddened cackle before settling back into a scowl.  
He's still not satisfied.  
You should be screaming in pain, begging for his mercy, your eyes wide with fear. Fear of him.  
The collar is suddenly released from his grip, violently meeting the wall after leaving his hand.  
"Fuck!" his vision tunnels as he makes his way back to your room with purpose.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I hear hear his familiar, angry footsteps get closer. This time I’m terrified of his visit. I try to sit up, but my body doesn’t want to move. My eyes pan over to the curtain. Whatever happens, I’ve decided to do anything I can to earn my collar back. I’ll become the obedient “toy” that he wants, no matter what it takes.

Bursting into the room, he makes his way to your cage. Yelling like a madman, he tears the cage door open, busting the lock as he does.  
"Come to me!" Saeran demands, his chest heaving as he watches you with crazed eyes.

Slowly, I pick myself up. My body trembles as I crawl across the mattress towards the threshold of the cage where he’s waiting. When I finally reach him I look him in the eyes briefly but quickly avert them. He’s too terrifying to look at right now.

"What took you so long?" He snaps. The fear evident in your body language is exactly what he wants, but it's not enough to satisfy him, only increasing his frustration. Grabbing your jaw, he forces you to look at him, but when he meets your pitiful eyes, he becomes even angrier, tossing you back into the cage.  
"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Saeran screams.

I look up at him after my body falls on the mattress. As quickly as I can, I scramble to crawl towards his direction.   
“No-nothing,” I respond nervously. “Master, I-” I hesitate as I search for the right words, deep inside knowing nothing will satisfy him. “I want to please you! Please, Master! I’ll do anything!” I cry desperately.

"Haha. Master," a shadow appears to darken his eyes as he mocks you. "Anything. What a load of shit. Don't pretend to actually care for me, you pitiful, selfish, whore," his hateful words are swiftly followed by the back of his hand swinging down to meet your face. The force is enough to knock you down.

His smack sends my head spinning, making me cry out as I fall on the bed once again. This time, I don’t pick myself up, only staring at him with wide eyes as I rub the spot his hand landed. His doubt in me hurts far more the slap, causing tears to fill my eyes.   
“Of course I care about you,” I softly say, my voice breaking. “I only want to make you happy. Please tell me what I did wrong. I’ll change.” I pause as I look away. “You’re everything to me.”

"I'm getting sick of hearing you lie to me from that filthy mouth of yours," his eyes look you over, as if searching for an idea, before returning to your face. A menacing grin spreads across his lips. "Do you think if I squeeze your throat in just the right way, it'll stop those lies of yours? Maybe it'll at least keep you quiet," he muses aloud.

My hands find my throat as I sit up. I begin trembling again as I frantically shake my head. These may have been empty threats before, but I’ve never seen him like this. I wouldn’t put it past him to actually follow through this time. I don't understand why he thinks I’m lying. I’ve only done my best to satisfy his every whim since the moment we stepped out of Magenta. Defeated I let my hands fall to my sides.   
“Do whatever you want.” I sigh. “If crushing my throat is the only thing that will satisfy you, then go ahead.” Still trembling, I perk my body up and extend my neck, daring him to do it.

"I don't need your permission, Toy! What makes you think you get to tell me 'go ahead'? Stop deluding yourself into thinking I care about you. Nothing's stopping me from doing what I want, you spoiled bitch!" Saeran grabs you by the throat, using it to lift your body.  
"I haven't forgotten you enjoy this, you sick fucking slut. Don't think this is for you," the next moment, you're slammed into the bars of the cage.

A nearly unrecognizable noise escapes my mouth as he presses my body against the cold steel bars. He hasn’t chocked me this hard since the night of the party. I try my hardest to relax my body and resist the urge to struggle, but as it becomes hard to breathe, I grab his wrists in panic as if I could force them away. The moment I look into his crazed eyes my hands fall back to my sides. I have no right to resist. I want this. I asked for this. Whatever it takes to satisfy him, I can take. As I embrace his torment, I feel light-headed. I shoot him one last desperate look before my body relaxes. The image of his hateful expression burns it way to the back of my mind as I slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
